Elemental Academy
by KleoCullen
Summary: Bella Swan gets accepted at the Elemental Academy even though she is human. One day she meets the handsome Edward Cullen who turns out to be the Spirit of Ice. Now relationships between humans and elementals are strictly forbidden, but is Bella really human?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that i can't stop thinking about since Januar... Ive been literally daydreaming about this story every single day and a few days ago the idea came into my mind that I may stop daydreaming and thinking about it if i write it down and share it with you, because that helped with my very first fanfiction too, so i changed a few names, but the plot is still the same. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Renee was lying on her bed at late in the evening. She was over 9 month pregnant with her fourth child and was already due 3 weeks ago. Meanwhile Renee was worried to death that something may be wrong with her baby, Charlie wasn't concerned at all.

This would be their fourth and last child, the last spirit they would born. The spirit of fire. Before they've had the spirit of Air, Water and Earth. Decades ago Charlie and Renee were destined to born the four main Spirits and they nearly fufilled it.

Isabella Marie Swan. That's how they would call the Spirit of Fire, if she ever decides to leave her mother's womb. Charlie thinks it's typical since children from the Element Fire were usually late due to their stubborness and since Isabella is the Spirit she is much more stubborn.

The only problem is that Isabella's mother is from the Element Ice and meanwhile she is not a spirit she still managed to give birth to them. Renee had to contain her element so Isabella could grow without any complications. But that also meant that Renee got weaker.

"My love please eat it. I can't bare to see you this weak." Charlie whispered with a pained expression as he held a bowl with Ice in it.

"No Charlie I haven't been in contact with Ice the past 9 month, to make sure Isabella is fine. And I won't until she is born." Renee told her husband with a serious look on her face.

She wasn't going to hurt Bella when she was that close in giving birth. When she was that close to hold her little baby girl.

He sighed. "I know, but maybe that's what she needs. To give her a little push to come. The Ice will put her in distress and maybe then you'll give birth."

Renee thought about it for a brief moment. "And what if I only hurt her and don't give birth?"

"I don't think you'll hurt her badly. She's a Spirit remember? She'll heal." Charlie assured her as he took Renee's hand.

"Alright.." Renee said, still a little unsure. But nevertheless she took the bowl out of Charlie's hands.

As soon as her skin touched the Ice, a strong impulse rushed through her body. She felt her body get colder again and second for second she was feeling stronger and stronger.

She was connected to her Element again.

Suddenly and though expected she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Isabella started to rapidly kick and she felt how Isabella used her Element for protection. Renee fell onto her bed. She couldn't bare the enourmous pain that Isabella was inflicting her. With all he power she was trying to surpress the urge to use her Element against Fire.

But it didn't work. She felt how her body started to fight against the hotness that was coming from her stomach. Her Element was fighting Isabella.

"Charlie!" Renee screamed out in pain. She was moving back and forth in her bed, her hands on her stomach.

Charlie was next to her in a second as he stared at his wife in shock. He didn't expect such a reaction from the baby. Yes he expected Bella to defend herself, bur never did he imagine that she would burn Renee from the inside out.

"Isabella Marie Swan, STOP IT NOW." Charlie roared. And it worked. Of course it worked. No one has power over a Spirit except it parents or another Spirit. Charlie was both. He was the Spirit of Electricity and Isabella's father.

"She.. she.. I think she stopped." Renee said after she catched her breath again.

"Are you okay, my love?" Charlie whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, but I'm not sure about Bella. This is my fault, I couldn't surpress my Element once I touched the Ice" Renee schreeched.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have given the Ice to you." Charlie apologised.

"I wish she would just come out." Renee sighed after a while.

And just like that, she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen, but this time they were contractions. Renee's first reaction was a smile, she forgot about the pain for a second and was happy that she was finally going to see her baby girl.

They didn't call a midwife or went to the hospital, because no one could help them with the delivery with a Spirit. In fact the delivery would rather hurt others if they were too close. Charlie and Renee were in the same situation three times before so they knew what to expect. Renee didn't have to push, little Isabella would make her way out of her womb on herself. And being from fire, she would bite her way out. Renee closed her eyes and scream as Isabella made her way out. Giving birth to a Spirit is usually very quick and so it only took about 2 minutes before Isabella was out.

And of course she started crying.

"Welcome to the world Princess Isabella Marie Swan. Spirit of Fire. Fourth in line." Charlie greeted his daughter.

"She's so beautiful." Renee whispered as she pulled Isabella into a blanket. Isabella snuggled herself closer into her mom's chest.

"Indeed she is. Should we call our other children to meet their little baby sister?" Charlie asked. Renee shook her head. She was totally lost in Isabella.

"Not yet, they should finish their Training first and I want to rest a little." Renee told him and he nodded in understandment.

Besides Isabella, the couple has three other children. Emmett is the oldest and the Spirit of Earth, then comes Baxter who is the Spirit of Air and then they got a girl named Avanna who is four and the Spirit of Water. Now the four would be complete with Isabella.

Suddenly a firery portal opened in the middle of the room. Charlie and Renee had to cover their eyes and even though they couldn't see that way, they knew who it was. It was Marcus, the dragon and other half of the Spirit of Fire. Isabella wouldn't be fully a Spirit if Marcus won't enter her on her 16th Birthday. Marcus was in his clear form, so he still looked like dragon but instead of flesh and blood there was fire.

"She is finally born." He said in his deep voice.

"Yes she is, but what makes you come? None of the others visited my other children when they were born." Renee asked, slightly concerned.

What does he want from them? From Isabella? She was only a baby.

"She can't be here for the first sixteen years of her life. It's for everyones own good. If Isabella stays here, she'll get out of control. Literally. The other three are calmer than her, you can teach them how to control their Element." Marcus told them and Renee immediately tightened her grip on Isabella.

"Noo!" Renee screamed.

"So it will be impossible for us to teach her how to control her Element?" Charlie asked lost in his thoughts.

"Yes. All thr power she will conceive from all of you, will make her loose control and since I can only enter her when she is 16 I see no other way." Marcus said.

"But why? And how? Even if you take her away she'll still have her Element. " Charlie said.

"I turn her human until she turns 16." Marcus said and Renee let out a cry.

"But that means she can't stay with us! There must be another way. What are we gonna tell our people? And most importanly the fire nation? " Renee sobbed.

"I'll deal with that. But I need to take her now." Marcus said and just like that he make Isabella fly across the room. The baby was giggling.

They made their way to the portal and Renee ran after them, trying to get her baby girl back, but it was too late.

Isabella was gone.

* * *

**I'm kind of writing this for my own too, so I'll wait for your response if you want me to continue it here or not. If not I'll delete the story and continue it for my own, if you want me to continue then tell me so. Hope you liked it. **


	2. Accepted at EA

**A/N: Thank you for the great response to the Prologue! Guess I'll continue this story! Since this is set in another world, there will be new rules, system etc and hopefully you'll understand everything. Feel free to ask me anything you want.**

**Warning: If you expect the same Bella from Twilight then you're wrong here. This Bella is much more badass and you can maybe figure out why ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Isabella's POV**

"Come on Izzy, just take the damn trash out and they'll leave you alone." Baelfire told me with an annoyed voice.

"I don't see why I should do it just because Miss Rosalie Hale doesn't want her precious nails to get dirty." I growled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"She's not feeling well Izzy." Baelfire reminded me.

"And I think she's faking it. Bae she hates me, it's always been this way. She just wants me to do all her work because I didn't pick her up yesterday." I said stubbornly.

I wasn't going to give up. Not against Rosalie Hale. Since the day I got here, she was always picking on me, but of course I didn't back down. I actually always made her regret what she did or said before, though for some reason she tries to annoy the heck out of me over and over again. It is really tiring, but fun at the same time.

"Then why didn't you pick her up? You could have avoided all of this." Bae said, turning the page of his book. Oh boy that boy is always occupied reading books.

"Bae it wouldn't have been fun if I actually followed the rules." I said rolling my eyes as if it was obvious.

"Well then you have to live with the consequences. Now please bring the trash out before Mrs. Talbot comes back." Baelfire told to me as he looked up.

"You should listen to your big brother Isabella." Rosalie said from he door. She had a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh you little..." I stopped as I saw the warning glare from Baelfire. "I meant, don't you have to be in bed? I don't think it's all too good if you're waling around." I said smiling as sweet as possible. Her smirk vanished.

"I'd much rather see you working. _My _work." Rosalie grinned. She leaned at the door frame.

"You really think I'm that stupid, huh?" I asked her, walking a little closer to her. Now I was the one smirking.

"What do you mean?" She asked clearly confused.

"Look at that little corner there." I said pointing in the direction of he tv. I hid a camera on top of it and covered it with a hat that had a small hole.

"You won't show it to Mrs. Talbot." Rosalie said. She seemed frightened but also sure that I won't do such things. Wrong.

"How long do we know each other Rosie? 15 years huh? Nearly 16? And you still don't know what I will do or not? How is it called again.. payback is a bitch." I smirked and quickly grabbed the camera from the tv.

"Izzy.." Baelfire started but I cut him off.

"Don't start with it Baelfire. She deserves it. Everyone always thinks Rosalie Hale is an angel and now I can prove them wrong." I said with a strong voice and walked out of the wrong.

I was already half way up the stairs when I heard Rosalie whisper.

"I shouldn't have done it. Do you really think she will show the video Mrs. Talbot?" Rosalie asked regretful.

"Honestly I am not sure. She always does the one thing I don't expect her to do." Baelfire answered her and I heard Rosalie.

I quickly made my way up the stairs into my room. It was weird having my own room.. for all my life I've been here I shared a room with other children from the Orphanage and a week ago Mrs. Talbot decided to give me my own room. I enjoyed having my space. At anytime a day the house is totally loud and there was no way you could relax in this house.

I've been sent to an Oprhanage right after my birth. I have no idea why or who my parents are even afer asking Mrs. Talbot a thousand times. She said she didn't know, but I don't believe her. She never said they died or anything so I am pretty sure they are alive. Then again why would you give your child away when you're alive?

Anyways, apparently my parents left me on the doorsteps of the Orphanage and Mrs. Talbot found me. She is our legal guardian and has been like a mother to us. This Orphange is just for humans. Humans.. actually we're all humans. But there are humans that have a power of an specific Element, and their called Elementals.

Actually our whole world consist of Elementals, there are only a handful humans in every country. Normally human babies come from human parents, so about 20 years ago we had a lot more humans than now. Though for some reason the Council forbid humans to conceive. Most think it's because then obviously there will be less humans, but I don't think that is all.

"Izzy? Can I come in?" I heard Baelfire knock on the door. I quickly hid the camera under my bed and opened the door.

"If you're here to prevent me...-"

"No I'm here to talk to you about something else." Bae said. His face expression seemed.. sad? He didn't look me in the eye as usual.

"Uhm sure come in." I said and pointed to my bed. He closed the door behind him and sat on my bed. I joined him.

"I don't know how to start.. " Baelfire paused.

"Just spit it out, it can't be that bad." I said and playfully nudged him.

"Izzy.. I think I'm developing powers." Bae said that quickly that I nearly didn't understand him.

I gasped. " B-but h-how?"

"I'm not sure... I know it's really rare, but I think I'm turning into an Elemental." Bae told me as he looked down at his fingers. He was rubbing his knuckles and looked really insecure. That was not the Baefire I know.

"B-but for that to happen a Spirit must turn you. How can you just turn into an Elemental just like that? Or did you meet one?" I asked him confused.

"A Spirit? No of course not! The possiblity of us meeting one is like zero." Baelfire told me. I nodded.

"Agree. But then there's no other way. Maybe you did meet one, but you just don't know it was one? I've heard of that before, they sometimes make their way to places where no one would expect them. And they're really good covered." I explained and he shook his head.

"Then how could I meet the one Spirit that no one has ever seen?" Baelfire said, looking me straight in the eye.

I gasped so strong thag it hurted. After hat I slapped his arm. Maybe a little to hard.

"What?! You met the Spirit of Fire?! And the Spirit just happens to turn you?" I said in shocked but excited at the same time.

"I told you I don't know!" Baelfire snapped.

"Whoa easy there." I told him. He closed his eye and took a long breath.

"That's why I need your help Izzy. I don't remember meeting anyone." He told me. Bae opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped as we heard the front door open.

Mrs. Talbot must be home.

"Of course I'll help you Bae. But I'd suggest we should probably head downstairs now." I suggested and he nodded.

Bae and I headed downstairs were everyone was already gathered in the living room. Mrs. Talbot had a letter in her hand and I knew what it was about, though I didn't interrupt and just listened like the othet kids. Bae and I sat next to Kiara Rosalie and Jasper aka the Hale twins sat in front of Mrs. Talbot and Claire was next to them.

We're only 6 kids in the Orphanage. There's me and Bae, then the Hale twins and Kiara and Claire. Jasper and Rosalie were the first here soon after Baelfire got here. Then it was me, Kiara and Claire. Us three are the same age.

"Since we're all together now, I am more than happy to anounce that you are all the chosen humans for the Elemental Academy." Mrs Talbot said with a huge smile.

After she finished her sentence everyone broke out into cheers. Only 6 humans every year get accepted at the Elemental Academy. There we have the chance to prove ourselves and if we impress one of the Spirit they might turn us.

"Does that mean we're actually gonna go there? And we'll be Elementals when we're finished?" Kiara asked in disbelief.

"I can't give you a clear answer if you're gonna be an Elemental or not, but let's hope so. I think eveyone of you will impress them." Mrs Talbot said giving me a quick glance.

"What? Do you think I won't inpress them with my charme?" I smirked, flipping my hair like Rosalie always does.

Mrs. Talbot sighed. "Just don't cross any lines Isabella. You're meeting the royal family after all."

"Oh! Shouldn't we know how to curtsy then?" Claire asked.

"Not neccesarily. They will teach you everything you need to know." Mrs. Talbot answered.

"And what if someones Element is fire?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. I quickly looked over to Bae who wasn't looking at me.

"I'm not sure.. though the Spirit of Fire was born nearly 16 years ago, so I think he or she may return soon." Mrs. Talbot explained.

"I'm going to choose Earth. Have you seen how hot Prince Emmett is?" Rosalie said with a smile.

"You really think a Spirit is interested in a human?" I chuckled.

"Rosalie.." Mrs Talbot sighed. "How often do I have to tell you that relationships between humans and Elementals, especially Spirits are strictly forbidden?"

"I know I know, but hopefully we won't be human forever." Rosalie replied, flipping her hair to her back.

"I can't imagine how it must be to be in control of an Element." Kiara wondered.

"I bet it's awesome!" Claire boomed.

"Baelfire? Is everything alright? You've been quiet the whole time." Mrs Talbot asked him worried.

"Hmm?" Bae mumbled, clearly lost in his thoughts.

"I was asking if you're alright." Mrs. Talbot repeated.

"Uhm I'm just not feeling well. Can I head to bed early?" Bae asked and Mrs. Talbot nodded.

"Of course. I'll check on you in half an hour. Plus you're not the only one going to sleep now. A bus will pick you all up tomorrow morning at 3 am. So all of you will head to bed now." Mrs. Talbot told is.

"But it's not even 9!" I complained.

"Isabella.." Mrs. Talbot shot me a warning glare.

"Okay okay." I mumbled standing up from the couch. Bae was only a few steps in front of me so I grabbed his hand.

"Bae we'll figure it out. Don't worry." I reassured him with a smile.

"I hope so. But Izzy.. I am not human anymore, so I can get accepted at the Academy and another human could have my spot." Baelfire told me.

He had a point.

"You should talk to Mrs. Talbot, Bae." I told him and he nodded.

"Nighz Izzy." He said and rushed up the stairs to his room.

I walked to my own room and closed the door behind me. What a day. My best friend and brother is turning into an Elemental from Fire, which means he met the Spirit of Fire that no one has seen since it's birth. Secondly we're all accepted at the Elemental Academy and it's a miracle that all of the humans are chosen from one place.

I never really thought about attending at the Academy and I didn't really care. Though a small piece of me was excited to go and learn more about the Elements and how to fight.

Let's see how our first day tomorrow will be.

* * *

**In case I have readers here who also read my other stories and that don't get any alerts. This story is now in a scedule with Safe and Sound, Forever Yours and Ticking Time Bomb. If you see me updating any of those stories then the next update of another listed story will follow shortly. Same with the my other stories. So since I updated this twice now, the next update will be in about 2 weeks or less. In the meantime please review, I would love to hear what you think about the story :)**


	3. Meeting The Prince

**Meeh I can't stop writing this story guys.. it's in my head way too much and I want to get a few chapters up here, before school starts (monday :() Also another reason why I wanted to update is because of the reviews! They really motivate me, so keep reviewing :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Bella's POV

In the early morning Mrs. Talbot woke us all up by singing through the whole house. She was more excited than we are and let me tell you, we are really excited. Even though I've slept pretty well, my dreams were still all about the Elemental Academy. It seems surreal that we, all oprhans, get chosen for the Academy. A part of me think they made this mistake and only one of us is chosen or even none.

Then there is still the problem with Baelfire. I've heard them talking about it and Mrs. Talbot was just as shocked and surprised as I was. She didn't quite believe him and it took him a lot of convincing until she finally believed him. They talked when everyone of us was already in bed, but I sneakily got out of bed and eavesdropped. I had my doubts yesterday when he told me about it, but when I saw him using a little bit of fire, all my doubts quickly vanished.

After their talk, Baelfire didn't come to me as I expected and I can't seem to figure out if it was because he was tired or because he didn't want to talk about it. Then again he told me about it yesterday so he surely would tell me now if something changes, right? I honestly didn't know and while I heard all of the others screaming and laughing through the house, I did not hear Baelfire.

I decided to search for him and walked out of my room into his, which was completely empty. And when I mean empty I mean really _empty._ All his clothes were gone, all his posters and personal things. Only his furniture was in the room. I started to panick, he didn't leave, no. He would say goodbye before that. No no no.

''Bae?!'' I yelled. I started to shake out of panick and searched for any of his belongins in the room, but nothing.

''Baelfire! This is not funny, I'm not in the mood for pranks!''I shouted angrily and tears threatened to trickle down my face.

''Izzy! What's wrong with you?'' Kiara exclaimed as she rushed into the room. I was sitting on the floor and she came to kneel next to me.

''Look around! All of his things are gone! He left us! He left me.'' I shouted and shook my head rapidly. Kiara patted my back and tried to calm me down.

''Do you know how ridicioulous that sounds? Baelfire.. our Bae, why on earth would he leave? Just like us he has no living relatives Izzy. Where would he go? Plus we've just been accepted at the EA.'' Kiara said in a calming voice. I gave my best to believe her but I couldn't. She didn't know the truth, I did.

Baelfire left because he was an Elemental now. He is not allowed to live with us anymore. If I ever meet that stupid Council that set up all these rules, I will not hesitate to kill them. Seriously as if us humans could win against an Elemental!

''Why is everyone screaming so loudly? It's 6 am!'' Claire said from the door as she rubbed her eyes. She looked as if she just woke up.

''Don't tell me you went back to sleep Claire?'' Kiara asked with raised eyebrows. Claire shrugged.

''You guys took too long in the bathroom so I fell asleep again and now woke up because of Izzy screaming. Now what happened?'' Claire asked and joined us on the floor.

''Why is everyone asking that? Don't you see his room?! He didn't even say goodbye.'' I growled. My grief quickly turned into anger.

Did he for one second think about me? I wanted to help him and be there for him through all of this. Since yesterday I've been thinking about possibilities, how it happened that he's turning into an Elemental. I even read a bunch of books concerning the topic of the transformation ino an Elemental. I've worried so much and he just decided to leave without a single goodbye or telling me where he goes.

''I'm sure there's an explanation for it. Bae wouldn't leave just like that.'' Claire replied. I chuckled.

''Or maybe we just didn't know who he was and he planned this long time ago.'' I said.

''Oh come on Izzy don't be silly. Why would he do that? Think about it different, what if he had to go? If someone or something was forcing him to leave? You always believe in the worst.'' Kiara sighed.

''I agree with Kiara. And Izzy.. you should consider Fire when you'll be turned. You definitely act like one from Fire.'' Claire muttered and stood up.

''I don't want to go. This whole Elemental shit is going on my nerves. So what if we'll be turned into one, huh? We're still fucking alone.'' I snapped.

''Okay, stop being a bitch for a second. When we'll be turned, we have at least a Nation caring for us, we'll be able to make more friends and act normally. We don't have to hide like crazy when we walk through the city. We don't have to be _afraid._'' Claire answered and looked out of the window. Kiara nodded.

''I like that thought.'' Kiara smiled and Claire grinned back.

''I'm still not going. It's willingly so no one can force me. Hope you guys will have a good time there.'' I said, stood up and walked back into my room without looking back.

After I looked my door, I crawled into my bed and snuggled up in all my blankets and pillows. How can life turn out so shit from one day to the other? Yesterday everything was so normal, Bae was still there everyone did they usual things. Now everyone is thinking about the Elemental Academy and which Element they want to choose. Yes a Nation will take care of us, but honestly it seems as if the people around me don't have any problems to just drop me like a pen and move on with their life.

''Isabella Marie! Open up the door immediately!'' I heard Mrs. Talbot shout from the door.

Uh Oh.

I decided to do the exact opposite. I quickly grabbed my bag where everything I really needed was in and opened the window next to my bed. I tried to make as less noises as possible. My room was on the first floor, but I wasn't afraid of heights, so with ease I jumped out of the window and ran as fast as I could to the next bus station. I didn't really know where to go, so I chosed to just run as far from the Orphanage as possible. I know Mrs. Talbot will go nuts and she'll probably call the police, but I didn't care. I wanted to run and leave everything behind me, that's what Bae did too.

Suddenly a group of boys were turning into my street and let me tell you they did not look like the friendly type of boys who would just pass you without any nasty comment.

''Look who we have here. A little human.'' The tallest of the boys said with a chuckle as they approached me.

Most would run away now, but I was too proud to run away. These freaking Elemental kids think they're better than us, but that's not true.

''Look who we have here, a bunch of boys who pick on a 'little human'. How strong and brave you are!'' I said with fake admiration. The boys smile vanished in a second and instead anger flashed their eyes.

''What did you just say?'' Another boy snapped at me. His hands were balled into a fist and he had a murderous look on his face. Is it too late to run?

''Jackson don't get angry at that little piece of shit. She's a human, a failure. Just let her, we have important things to do than waste our time with her.'' Another boy said calmly as he put one hand on Jackson's shoulder.

''Excuse me?! I'm a failure?! Aren't you the ones whose genes are abnormal?! Human were here long before you even existed!'' I yelled.

''Okay that's enough. Zayn let's show that little human the consequences of her smart mouth.'' Jackson said with an evil grin on his face as he asked the tallest boy. So I guess that Zayn boy is the 'leader' of the group. Pathetic.

Zayn waited a little bit before he turned to the boy that calmed Jackson down.

''What do you think Colton? Should we?'' Zayn asked, his fingers on his chin.

''Stop playing these freaking games. You can't even decide on your own.'' I chuckled, crossing my arms across my chest.

Dang it. These words are shooting out of my mouth like a gun and I can't hold them back. I'll probably regrett it, once I lay on the floor. Dead.

Jackson didn't hesitate and grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me on the floor. Ouch. His hands then enlightend in Fire and he was about to throw the Fire on me, but someone from behind him stopped him by grabbing his arm.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' The man behind Jackson growled. Jackson turned around and immediately fell onto his knees just like Zayn and Colton.

''I- I am sorry.'' Jackson stuttered.

''I don't care if you're sorry or not. Since when do we attack humans?'' The man snapped. He looked fiercely at Jackson.

I had no idea why the thought flashed my mind, but the man was beautiful. Like really beautiful. He had bronze hair, that was kind of messy but still neat. His eyes were shimmering in an icy blue colour. He must be from Ice then. What I didn't understand was why suddenly all three were kneeling in front of him.

''I told you we shouldn't have attacked her!''Zayn hissed.

''What?! Why are you lying! You wanted it too!'' Jackson hissed back.

Oh what great friends they are. Colton just shook his head.

''Please Prince Edward, we beg for your forgivness. We had no intention to hurt her.'' Colton apologised. I gasped.

Prince?! A freaking Prince was standing in the middle of the road protecting _me _from a group of boys?!

''Run before I decide to kill you.'' Prince Edward growled. All three of them shot up and ran as fast as they could. He walked over to me and streched out a hand for me to take.

''Are you okay?'' He asked as he helped me up.

''Yes I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I should probably do a curtsy right now, but I have no idea how do perfom one? I beg your forgivness Prince Edward.'' I muttered and mocked Colton. Jesus I need to stop, I probably angered him right now.

I slowly closed my eyes expecting him to shout at me, the way he just shouted at the three boys. But he didn't. Instead he just laughed. Loud. I opened my eyes at stared at him in confusion and anger.

''Why are you laughing at me?''I snapped, slowly starting to shake.

''I wasn't laughing about you. Not really. I just never met someone that talked to me this way.'' Prince Edward smirked. He was still holding my hand and I couldn't help but blush as I noticed it.

''Bet everyone is too scared of you, Prince.'' I said.

''Please just call me Edward. And maybe. But what are you doing out here alone?'' Edward said changing the subject.

''I uhm ran away?'' I said, not sure how to explain everything.

''From home?'' He asked.

I shook my head, but then nodded. ''Yes from my Orphange.'' I said pointing in the direction of it.

Edward dropped my hand and stared at me in confusion.

''So you're in Mrs. Tallbot's Orphanage then? I am suppose to pick you all up for the Academy. I assume you don't want to go?'' Edward stated and I nodded. We were surprisingly close and I felt how he was looking down at me.

''Darn right. Now if you'd excuse me, I am going to search for my friend now.'' I said and started to walk away from him. Actually I didn't intend to search for Bae, but I had to think about Kiara's words. Maybe he really was forced to leave.

''You mean Baelfire? He's already at the Academy, if you're searching for him. He arrived this morning and we of course accepted him.'' Edward answered me.

''He's what!?'' I gasped. I don't know why it shocked me. It shouldn't. That was his plan. He'd go to the Academy as an Elemental and we as humans. Why did it bother me this much?

''He asked me if I could tell you that he's sorry and that he can explain everything when you arrive.'' Edward said.

If I decide not to go, that would be it. All my friends would be at the Academy. I wouldn't get to see Baelfire again and ask him why he just left without telling me. So many question I'd have to ask myself I don't decide to go.

''He was really sorry. Just talk to him and maybe stay for a day and then you can decide if you want to stay or not.'' Edward suggested as he put his hand on my shoulder. I suddenly felt this electricity run through my body and it seemed as if he felt it too, because he took his hand away.

''Okay. I'll come.'' I told him. Edward gave me a huge grin and lead me back to the Orphanage.

A Prince just asked me to come to the Academy. A freaking Prince. Not that you every meet someone from the royal family! And then he saves me from a group of boys and asks me to come. But he only asked to come for Bae right? And I'm going only because of Baelfire? I didn't want to lie to myself. I also wanted to see Edward again.

* * *

**She finally met Prince Edward ;) This was just the beginning of a lot of drama coming up as you can imagine. I'm having so much fun writing this story right now. Hope you had fun reading. Favorite, Follow and Review if you liked it! Love to hear your opinions again!**


	4. The Arrival

**A/N: Told you I'd update faster ;) To answer a few questions; Edward is about 19 right now. Bella and Edward are NOT related. I know they're both royals but there are two royal families not just one. I'll explain all of that in the coming chapters, so sorry if things seem confusing in the beginning!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_Isabella's POV_

I knew it was too good to be true, Prince Edward had to leave shortly after he dropped me off at the Orphanage, he repeated how sorry he was, but he had his duties and even though he had a 'day off', people of his nation needed him. Yes not only was he a Prince but also a Spirit! Spirit of Ice to be exact. I noticed that after he saved me from Jackson anger attack, his eyes were icy blue and usually only Spirit's eyes can change their colour. Honestly I didn't know why I didn't notice it sooner, only Spirits are in the royal family, excluding the mates.

Edward told me how we will meet again at the Academy, but I wasn't sure about that. After all he is a Prince and I am a human, which means we could never meet. I was even surprised that he saved me yesterday and stayed for a bit before he had to leave, but I guess that was just because he had to pick us up anyways. Which reminds me of a question I wanted to ask Miss Talbott.

"Do Spirits always pick the humans up to bring them to the Academy?" I asked with raised eyebrows and turned to my left side to face Miss Talbott.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. I think it has to do with the which humans exactly come. I know of two cases where the Spirit of Air and Water picked both two humans up and now these four are each one of the six." Miss Talbott explained.

One of the six? Apparently not only I was confused.

"One of the six? What does that mean?" Jasper asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't know much about the Elemental world. Well, each Nation has a Spirit as you know, which is the leader of the Nation. But then there are also six Elementals from that Nation that are leading with the Spirit. After the Spirits they're the most powerful." Miss Talbott explained.

"How cool is that?!" Claire boomed with a wide grin.

"And the Spirit choses the six?" Rosalie asked. Miss Talbott nodded.

"Close to that. They're chosen by the other half of the Spirit. You all know how a Spirit consist of two parts right?" She said and Jasper, Kiara and I nodded while Claire and Rosalie shook their head.

"Typical blondies." I rolled my eyes and both shot me a glare.

"There's both an Elemental and an animal that are Spirits. Both are called Spirits though it got confusing for people after a while."

"Of course it got confusing!" I interrupted.

"Izzy! Can you please shut up for a sec." Claire moaned and turned back to Miss Talbott.

"After that everyone decided to only call the Elemental Spirit and the animal after it's animal name. There's a Dragon for fire, a Lion for Earth, a Shark for Water and an Eagle for Air. They're all gigantic of course." She said with so much respect in her voice that it nearly made me shudder.

"Why is everyone only talking about the main four Spirits? There's also another royal family that has three Spirits." Kiara exclaimed. Miss Talbott smiled.

"I apologise. Of course there are three other Spirits: the second King ; Carlisle who is the Spirit of Blood, then there are his two twin children Alice and Edward. Alice is the Spirit of Metall and Edward the Spirit of Ice." She explained.

Everyone of us was so stuck in the story. Humans don't get the same education as Elementals. Obviously. We visited a school just for humans, meanwhile there are tons of schools for Elementals, but only one Academy. In our education system they only teached us the least we have to know, which Elements there are, what makes us different and the main things about the royal family, but never the details. Miss Talbott was the one that always informed us. m

"I think they're more of a second royal family? Since Blood and Ice come from Water and Metall from Fire." Jasper said.

"Very well that's true." Miss Talbott smiled proudly.

"So Princess Avanna has also control over two other Elements?" Rosalie gasped.

"Limited, but yes she has." Miss Talbott answered.

"What about the Spirit of Fire? Where is he or she?" I asked. I still had Bae on my mind and since that Spirit of Fire turned him, I wanted to know more.

"Duh Izzy, no one has seen the Spirit since it's birth." Rosalie replied. I ignored her.

"It's a her. King Charlie and Queen Renee gave birth to another girl. I never got to know of her name though." She answered my question. I nodded.

''And that girl.. when is she returning?'' I asked.

''How is she suppose to know?!'' Rosalie interrupted, with a sarcastic chuckle.

''Can you please shut the hell up! Jeez, dear little princess can ask any shit she wants but I'm not allowed to?!'' I shouted. Miss Talbott brushed agains my arm with hers.

''Isabella language please. And she's suppose to return on her 16th Birthday. I have a feeling someone will ask this, so her birthday is the 13th of September.'' Miss Talbott explained. She picked up her bag from the floor and opened it. Everyone stared at her as she pulled out a piece of paper.

''Aww I thought you will reveal some kind of Elemental Fairytale book.'' I pouted.

''Because that totally exists Izzy.'' Kiara laughed, while the others chuckled.

''No I just had to check when we have to get off, which should be now. I wonder why no one already told us.'' Miss Talbott said, the last part mostly to herself. Just as she finished her sentence an Elemental came into our view. It was the same man that picked us up instead of Edward. Oh how this train drive would have been different if Edward was the one that accompanied us.. he could have told us all the stories..

The man told us that we're reaching the Academy in circa 4 minutes, so everyone of us packed his things. I was the messiest with Claire. We had all our food on the seats and many plastic bags were on the floor. Of course Miss Talbott scolded us and said we were not allowed to leave the train before we cleaned everything up. Just as the others left the train and we were still cleaning, Claire had an amazing plan.

''This is going to take us hours!'' Claire moaned and looked at all the mess. Actually it would only take us about 5 minutes if we're fast, but I knew what she was up to.

''I know! Not sure the King is gonna be pleased if he has to wait for us to start with his speech..'' I mumbled, loud enough for the Elemental man to hear. His head shot to us and he quickly came to us.

''Move, you should get going now.'' He told us with a fierced tone and Claire and I nodded innocently and with faked fear as we grabbed our backs and got off the train.

''That was purely amazing.'' Claire laughed. I joined in her laughter.

''Totally agree. If everyone is that easy to fool, then we're gonna have loads of fun.'' I grinned. We saw the others waiting in front of a massive building.

If I say massive, I mean massive massive. It hurted to look up, that's how tall the building was. It was grey and had huge windows that each had a colour and the symbol of each Element. The gigantic door had a S and a C engraved, probably because of the last names, Swan and Cullen. It was the most beautiful building I have ever seen. In the middle of the building was a balcony, that was probably as long as our Orphanage. The Academy was sorrounded by many green trees and colorfoul flowers, there was even a lake on one side. And the most amazing thing was that I've never smelled Air so fresh.

''It's truly more beautiful than I have ever imagined.'' Rosalie said in awe as she looked at the Academy. Everyone of us agreed to it. Suddenly a man came walking straight up to us. I could feel he was from Air.

''You must be the new humans?'' The man asked with a grin. Miss Talbott nodded with a smile.

''Well I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. I'm going to show you your rooms after the King's speech and if you have any questions, I'm always around to answer them.'' Eric said with a huge smile.

''Thank you, that's very pleasing to know.'' Miss Talbott smiled and shook his hand.

''Look the royal family!'' A girl in front of me screeched so loudly I had to cover my eyes. Everyone started to cheer and the royal family entered the balcony. They first smiled and waved a bit, before the King took the microphone.

''Welcome to the Elemental Academy. We welcomed many of you in the previous years, so I'd say welcome back to those. But of course we will have new freshmans and a few sophomores, juniors and seniors. This year is especially special as you all know our daughter the Spirit of Fire will return, and the freshmans of this year are her generation, which means you should all give your best to impress her, in case she lurges somehwhere around never know with Fire'' King Charlie said with a smirk at the end and most started to laugh. I myself had to chuckle.

Honestly if I would meet the Spirit of Fire I would first of all ask her why she turned Bae, I mean there must be a reason for it right? Secondly I'd definitely want to fight against her, I don't know why but I do. I feel like a fight against a Spirit would be much more fun than against a normal Elemental. Of course that would only happen if I'm gonna be turned. Though I still wanna know when or why she decided to change Baelfire. Do they know each other? I don't like to think of that, since that would mean Bae knew about her the entire time which means he lied to me.

Queen Renee took the microphone. ''For the freshmans; you will not be in a room with someone who is from your Nation. You're free to sit in class and lunch time with who ever you want, but we chosed who will share a room. As in for the humans, two of you each will share a room.'' she finished. A few groaned and a few smiled.

We just stood there in silence and listened. King Charlie took the microphone again and listed all the Elementals that will share a room together. I was surprised that there weren't a lot of new kids. Probably only around 50. Then it was the Queen's turn again and she started listing us.

''Rosalie and Jasper, Claire and Kiara, and last but not least Isabella and Riyana.'' The Queen finished.

Riyana? Oh right, must be another human they chosed for Baelfire. Speaking of Baelfire.. where the heck is he? I thought he'd be here and I could talk to him. Or maybe he got too cool and doesn't want to talk anymore. I angrily shook my head and stared at the balcony again. The royal family was truly beautiful and Edward looked even more handsome in the sunlight.. god I need to stop thinking about him.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see one of the boys that wanted to kill me on the street. Of course it had to be Jackson.

''Here, it's a note from Prince Edward.'' Jackson mumbled, gave me the note and quickly rushed away. I didn't hesitate and opened the note.

**Welcome Isabella. I hope you like it so far? Maybe we could meet up in the evening after dinner in the Secret Gardens? Jackson will take you there once you're finished with dinner. I told you we'll see each other again. Hope to see you. - Prince Edward**

Now did he just invite me on a date? No. He was probably just going to tell me how I, the silly human have to forget him. Well it has to be that. We could never see each other here, were literally a tons of people are watching us. He would never be with a human, I should feel lucky that he even talked to me., At least that's what Miss Talbott said.

Maybe I just shouldn't go. Yes, I won't go.

* * *

**Let's see what happens ;) So exciting that the plot is slowly starting! Izzy won't know of her true identity for quite a bit. But other drama is definitely coming up. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did please review :) **


	5. Making Friends And Enemies

**A/N: Yup Renee and Charlie know that Izzy's back! Though I may reveal the reason why they're acting as if they don't her know soon. Again thanks a lot for the reviews! This year i haven't updated a story weekly and i'm doing this bc your response is making me so happy! so review, favorite and follow :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

"Isabella please behave. I don't want to find out that I didn't raise you well." Miss Talbott said as we pulled apart.

"You didn't raise me my from my birth on so you could still blame the one that raised me until I came to you." I told her with a wink and she chuckled.

We were all saying goodbye to Miss Talbott. It was harder than I thought it would be and we didn't know if we were going to see her again or not. If we're gonna end up being humans then we would probably be reunited, but in case we're going to be turned, we won't see each other. Miss Talbott once was an Elemental from Earth, though she had to go to the Removal and lost her powers. The reason behind it was because she fell for a human and conceived a child that was half Elemental and half human. She told us that she was 'lucky' because usually that is being punished with death. And honestly I can't wait to find out what is so wrong about us humans. It's not as if we are more dangerous than them.

''You're right I could, but still.'' She smiled and turned to everyone else to say goodbye. Their goodbyes were a bit too melodramatic for me, so I went on the search for my new roomate.

What was her name again? Ri.. Riya.. Riyana! That was it, but how was I suppose to find her under a hundred of people?

''Excuse me? You're all the other humans right? I just saw you from the distance and thought to say hello.'' A girl said with a bright smile after she tapped my shoulder and I turned around to face her.

''Yes.'' I smiled. ''And so you must be Riyana? We're sharing a room then.''

''Yeah Riya or Yana, I don't really like when people say my full name. Then you're Isabella.'' Riyana stated. I wasn't sure if I should call her Riya or Yana.. I chose Yana.

''Oh I definitely understand you. I prefer when people call me Izzy, only my legal guardian ever called me Isabella and even that sucked.'' I said chuckling.

''Legal guardian? I'm sorry..'' Yana said pityful and I shrugged it off.

''Don't be. We all don't know what happend to our parents, only that they're all dead. So you live with your parents?'' I asked, trying to slightly change the subject.

''Yes with my parents and my younger sister. My older brother is already at the Academy.'' Yana said proudly and I laughed.

''Oh really? Both of you got accepted, that's amazing. Is he already turned?'' I asked her. She over to a group of boys that were laughing and mocking each other. They were play figthing with their Elements and I saw a bunch of girls staring at them in awe.

''Yes, he's a senior this year and got turned about 2 month ago. He didn't even visit to say goodbye.'' Yana replied. She was clearly dissapointed, but I could also see the anger in her eyes.

''Boys. I had a best friend who was a human and he's an Elemental now. He also just left without saying goodbye.'' I shrugged it off. Maybe that's just how you do it. You're close in becoming an Elemental and suddenly you forget all the people in your life before.

''At least I still have my little sister.'' Yana said looking over my shoulders with a smile. I turned around to see a couple in thei thirties and a little girl coming towards us.

''Yana! Yana! You made friends!'' The little girl giggled.

''Yes Minnie I made friends. Is it that surprising?'' Yana chuckled as she picked her little sister up. I decided to let them have a family moment and started walking away when Yana grabbed my arm.

''Wait I want you to meet my family.'' Yana smiled. She pointed to her what I assumed were her parents.

''These are obviously my parents. And this is my little sister Minnie.'' Yana told me. Minnie streched out her tiny hand and smiled at me with the same bright smile that Yana has.

''Nice to meet you Minnie.'' I said and shook her head. Minnie giggled again.

''I knew Yana would get a cool roomate!'' Minnie squealed. I laughed as she called me 'cool'. I then turned to her parents.

''I'm Isabella, but most call me Izzy.'' I greeted Yana's parents. Her mother did something very surprisingly. She didn't take my hand, no she pulled me into a tight hug and didn't let go of me.

''Mom..'' Yana groaned, rolling her eyes.

''Beatrice, come on let Izzy breathe.'' Her husband said to her as he softly pulled her away from me.

''I am sorry, it's just another of my babies is leaving and I think I'm loosing my mind again.'' She chuckled as she wiped away a tear on her cheeck. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

''It's okay. You know she'll have a better future here.'' He assured her and Yana's mom nodded.

''Mom I won't leave you like that brother of mine.'' Yana said growling at her brother. I caught him looking at us with a mixed expression. As if he wanted to come over and hug his family, but at the same time he looked at them in disgust, which again disgusted me. They were still his family.

''Riyana please. We all know you'll have to leave once you're turned.'' Her father said to her.

''No, don't leave.'' Minnie said as she wrapped her arms around Yana's neck. Oh my this was a lot of family tension to take in.

''Uhm I think I'm gonna come later?'' I said and didn't wait for their response. I walked away, but not to the others, no I just decided to grab my suitcase and walk inside the building like many others.

To see Yana's family interacting with each other, made me long for my own. Not my family from the Orphanage, my biological family. As a child I used to spend hours thinking about them. Thinking about my parents, if they're alive or dead. Miss Talbott said most of our parents were dead, but she wasn't sure about mine, Bae's and Kiara's. She saw the others dying, but not mine. No not mine. Then why did they give me up? Or why did they leave me in the hands of a terrible drug junkie that used to raise me in the most horrible way? As if they wanted me to suffer. He literally beated the crap out of me until Miss Talbott came and rescued me from him. I didn't talk for weeks after I arrived at the Orpahange. I shook my head and tried to push the thought away. I was now in the building and it was getting really crowded. People were standing in a bunch of circles around a few person.

Not just a few persons. People were standing around members of the royal family. Oh no royal means Edward, Edward means talking and I wanted to avoid him. I quickly tried to make my way through the crowd and didn't see Edward anywhere. Instead I tripped over a massive bag and fell to the ground. The grils started to laugh.

''Oh god look how clumsy these humans are.'' A girl with brown hair said. Most eyes were now turned to me, even the royal family stared at me. Great. I jumped up and faced the girl.

''Next time you should maybe move your things out the way.'' I snapped. Jessica crossed her arms and chuckled.

''Really human? Should I do that? Anything else you'd like to tell me to do.'' Jessica said and she and her friend broke out into laughs again.

''Oh ha ha ha, why are you so funny today? Seriously is that all you can do.'' I said fiercly and crossed my arms over my chest. Literally everyone was now looking at us. Jessica was beaming. She balled her hands into a fist and they lighted up in fire.

''Whoa whoa, easy there okay?'' One of the royals said coming up to us. Honestly I had to chuckle. He looked like the perfect human teddy bear. He was muscular and had short black hair.

''Prince Emmett.'' Jessica gasped and her friends stepped behind her. Now I couldn't help but break into laughter. Really all these Elementals try to attack me, then a royal steps in between and they're terrified.

Jessica shot me a glare, but quickly did a curtsy. ''Why are you laughing?! You should do a crutsy!'' she hissed at me.

''Oh I'm sorry I wasn't teached in my human school.'' I grinned.

''It's alright.'' Prince Emmett said with a grin. He turned again to Jessica.

''I don't want so see you attacking a human every again, understood?'' He told her and she nodded, not looking at him.

''Not sure if that's gonna work out. I seem to attrackt Elementals that want to rip my head off.'' I chuckled and surprisingly he chuckled with me.

''Then you should quickly start to learn how to fight.'' Prince Emmet grinned and walked away. Jessica flipped her hair and grabbed her bag. She and her friends had that arrogant look on their face that I hated over anything in this world.

''You better watch out the next time human:'' Jessica snapped and walked away all bitchy like.

''So should you.'' I shouted after her and laughed. Ah, this is going to be a fun time.

I noticed everyone was still looking at us and I couldn't help but stare at the King Charlie and Queen Renee, who were looking at me with such an intense look. A slight smile was on their face and I saw Queen Renee squeezing her husbands hand for support. Something was different, I felt as if I knew them. They seemed oddly familiar.

''Izzy! Come on, I have the key to our room.'' I heard Yana's voice who came walking to me with her bag. She held a kay in her free hand. I stopped looking at them and grabbed my bag, following Yana.

And again whatever I saw seemed familiar. This whole place seemed familar. As if I've been here before. Of course I knew that couldn't be true, I've never been here. But still. We passed a lot of pictures, but only one really caught my attention. There were the King and Queen, sorrounded my their three children Emmett, Avanna and Baxter.

They were all very small and in Queen Renee's arms was a tiny little girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of my own.

* * *

**I know short chapter! But another one is being updated in the coming days! :) Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter is gonna focus on Edward and Bella again. Another question, are you interested to see what happened in her childhood? Or which scenes, characters would you like to read more of? Please review! **


	6. Memories

**This chapter may seem short again, but I literally just stopped doing homework because I wanted to write and update a chapter and it's 9:30 pm over here, so sorry for the length. I mean you can tell me if you'd rather want longer chapters, but then I wouldn't update as often anymore. Your choice :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Isabella's POV

''Izzy Izzy Izzy... you're not even an hour at the Academy and already turned the bitchachos into your enemies?'' Yana chuckled as we entered our room.

''Bitchachos?'' I laughed so hard that I dropped my suitcase on the floor. Yana turned around and grinned.

''Yup my word for 'bitch'. You know you can't walk around calling someone bitch.. but you could say bitchachos and tada they'll think they overheard you, then they'll ask you again about what you just said and you could say you just thought about nachos.'' Yana explained as she sat on one of the beds.

The room was huge, no gigantic. It was one room, though it consisted of two halfs. One had personal things from Yana, while the other one had mine. I had no idea where they got these things from, but I didn't think too much into it. Above our king side beds where really huge and beautiful portrais of us. Next to the bed, we each had a closet that was probably ten size bigger than mine at the Orphanage, a desk and two bed side tables. The room also had one big window that was there instead of another wall. Before the windows stood a massive couch and each side of the room had two book shelves. This room was absolutely perfect.

''I think I'll keep that in mind.'' I smirked and also walked over my bed. I sat down and thought I'm in heaven. Never in my life did I sit on such a comfortable bed, never mind slept in one.

''Isn't this room amazing? I had to share a room with my little sister and it was probably not even a quarter of this room.'' Yana said gazing up and down the room.

''I totally agree, though I wonder where they got all our personal stuff from?'' I asked as I grabbed a picture frame from my bedside table. It was a picture of me, Claire and Kiara when we first got to the Orphanage.

''They're the rulers Izzy. I'm sure it's not that hard for them to walk into a house and take a few things. Honestly I really like it, I haven't seen some of this stuff in forever.'' Yana said as she picked up a teddybear that was on her bed.

I laughed. ''How cute you have a teddybear?'' . Yana glared at me.

''Don't say anything against Mrs. Bloomberg. He get's really touchy when people talk about him.'' Yana said, stroking his forehead.

''Ouh I'm sorry, I hope I didn't insult him.'' I said, but couldn't contain my laugh.

''Hey don't tell me you've never had a teddybear. Every child has one.'' Yana answered.

''Nop not me.'' I said, popping the 'p'.

''Izzy a childhood without a teddybear is.. well not a childhood.'' Yana told me with a frown on her face. She curled her lips and hugged her teddybear. I rolled my eyes.

''I wouldn't consider my childhood, a 'childhood' anyways.'' I shrugged, stood up and walked toward the windows.

_**Flashback **_

It was a stormy saturday evening when young Isabella was finally done with all her chores for the day. She had to go out early in the morning to pick up the peas, aftet that she had a bunch of other things to do, like doing all the laundry and cleaning the entire house. She couldn't do it very well since she was only a five year old girl and she barely reached anything, which is why she often got in trouble with her adoptive father Luke.

Today was finally the day where he would leave for two days to get some things done in the city. Little Isabella would stay on her own at home. Paying a babysitter costs way too much and Luke wouldn't spend his precious money on such a little brat. Instead he would go to a bar and drink some bear with his closet friends.

''Bella! Get your but up here! If you're not here in one minute..'' The voice of her adoptive father roared through the entire house. Bella's tiny tiny room was in the attic and while a lot of attics where big, Bella's wasn't. She could barely walk a few steps in here.

Bella heard Luke counting down from 5 to 1, so she got up and ran downstairs as fast as she could. When she arrived Luke was standing in the hallway with one of his plenty women at his side. In his mouth a cigarette.

''I'm leaving now. You know what you have to do. If you every leave the house do to anything else, but to do your chores, you're dead. Understood?'' Luke snapped.

''But do I still have to pick up the peas?'' Bella asked him. He started to laugh.

''Of course you have, you little fool. You will do everything as always. If you won't do one chore.. trust me I will find out and your little ass will change it's colour to red.'' Luke said with a dark chuckle. The woman next to him laughed with him and put a hand on his chest. Bella had to gulp.

''Don't worry Lukey, she'll do everything. She is way too scared of you anyways.'' The women said and Bella couldn't remember if she saw her before or not. Luke had way too many even though he was pretty ugly and disgusting.

''I hope so..'' Luke mumbled and for a while they just stood there staring at each other, while he smoked his cigarette.

''Oh Luke? Don't forget the keys for your house in Atlanta.'' The woman reminded him. He nodded and looked over to the cupboard where he thought he had put them. There were no keys. His eyes immediately shot to little Bella.

''Where are my keys you little whore?!"Luke yelled and stormed toward Bella. She was used to his anger attacks so she stood still on his spot. Usually she would take a few steps back, but he surely wouldn't hurt her in front of someone else would he?

''I don't have them.'' Bella said quietly.

''What do you mean you don't have them?!'' He shouted. He was now only a step in front of her as he put his cigarette out of his mouth.

''I haven't seem them. I don't even know how they look like.'' Bella answered.

''Lies, Lies and more lies. Is that the only thing you're filthy parents could do?'' Luke hissed.

These words shot through Isabella like a knife. Parents, her parents. She was told they abondanded her, because she wasn't what they wanted. Her parents wanted a boy or a beautiful little baby girl, Bella was neither of it. At least Luke always told her so. He only took her in, because he was in need for someone to clean his house. There was not a day where Bella didn't think about her parents. How it would be if they'd still be here.

''Don't talk like that about them!'' Bella suddenly snapped back. Luke was taken aback and didn't say a word for a moment, before he grabbed her tiny arm and squeezed it so hard that it hurted.

He then brought his cigarette closer to her arm and dug a hole in her arm with it. The only sound in the house where the painful screams of young Isabella.

**End of Flashback **

That day was probably one of the worst in my existence. The fire of his cigarette hurted much more than his belt and that hurted a lot. I didn't know why, but every since that day I got more and more sensibel when it comes to fire. As if that's the Element that could hurt me a lot. I also stayed away from fire most of the time since that day.

''Shit Izzy we have to go! Dinner time.'' Yana squeaked as she jumped off the bed.

''Geez who cares if we're gonna eat or not?'' I said with an eye roll. I didn't move from my spot, while Yana already opened her bag and searched for clothes to wear.

''You know the royal family is also gonna be there. Like everyone is going to be there, most of the six of all Elements, our future teachers and just everyone Izzy.'' Yana said really fast. She picked out a light red dress and quickly put it onn.

''I'm not going to change.'' I said stubbornly and crossed my arms over my chest.

''Oh come on! Why not?!'' Yana started to wine, but stopped as she saw how serious I was. ''Finee..'' she mumbled and put on some make up.

I continued to stare out of the window. Dinner time.. Edward would be waiting for me after dinner time and I didn't even tell him that I'm not going to come. Would he search for me? Why would he, silly one. As if a Prince has nothing better to do than search for a girl that didn't come to a date with him. I wasn't that important to him. How could I, we've only met once. Maybe I could somehow deliver him a message.

''Let's go.'' Yana said as she opened the door. I followed her silently out of the room. It was really convenient to have Yana with me, she already knew all the ways even though she was new as well.

''How do you know the way?'' I asked her slightly confused.

''When my brother left, he forgot a map of the academy at home. I used to read it as a child.'' Yana said with a shrug.

We arrived at the cafetaria, which by the way was already really crowded. It was divided into five main sections. In the back was a huge table with all the family members. Then in the middle of the cafetaria were four more sections with a bunch of tables. One section for each year, freshman, sophomore, senior and junior. Yana and I made our way through the crowd. I spotted Rosalie, Jasper, Kiara and Claire at a table, so we obviously sat with them.

''Hey Izzy!'' Claire grinned and I smiled back.

''Guys, this is Riyana my roomate.'' I introduced Yana to my friends. Yana had a shy smile on her face that made me chuckle.

''Riya or Yana is fine.'' she corrected me and shot me a glare. I rolled my eyes. Everyone greeted each other.

''So we heard you were already in a fight with an Elemental?'' Rosalie stated with a smirk.

''Jealous that I get the attention?'' I smirked back. Yana chuckled beside me.

''Izzy you should be careful here. You know how dangerous they can be.'' Jasper said. I knew he meant it as a concerend warning.

''Jazz don't worry, I won't get killed.'' I laughed. We then started to exchange our first impressions of the Academy and also talked about random things when the food was being served. Yes we didn't have to wait in a line and get our food, no it was _served . _How nice.

We all started to eat and I had to admit that the atmosphere was actually really good. We all got a long very well and everyone was ina conversation. All except me. My mind was on Edward. I spotted him sitting next to Princess Avanna, who also stared at me a few times with a smile. But Edward he literally looked at me the whole time. He wasn't smiling or anything, his lips were formed into a straight line.

Suddenly something really that was bright red came flying into the room. It had the form of a dragon, but instead of flesh and skin, there was fire. Everyone gasped and the King and Queen stood up from their chair.

''Don't worry, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just wanted to see how my other half will manage school. How rude of me.. I am Marucs. Other half of the Spirit. Welcome welcome.'' The thing said after he stopped in the middle of the room.

''Holy shit! The Spirit is here!'' Claire shrieked. My eyes looked on Marcus. He wasn't really looking at anyone and it surprised me that he could even speak.

I remembered him. I had a slight memory of him as he flew with me to my first foster family, when I was a tiny little baby. But how could this be? Why would a dragon be my personal cab?

* * *

**Let's say Izzy is pretty close in finding out the truth ;) Also sorry that I didn't include some ExB scenes, this just came into my mind. Anyways hope you liked it! **


	7. Lies, Lies and more Lies

**A/N: Guys... I seriously think something is wrong with me. I've never, never been addicted to write on a specific story, but oh god I am with this one. It's what? Third time that I've updated this week. So it was your choice, more updates but short chapters. Another thing is that I really really appreciate your reviews and general support of this story so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Isabella's POV 

While everyone continued to eat as if nothing had happened, I couldn't concentrate on anything else, but Marcus. It surprised me that I even remebered him, although I could only see a bit of my memory. It wasn't clear at all and all I could see where bright red lights and his voice. Yes, his voice made me remember. Though I wondered why I couldn't remember more of him. Mostly all of my memories of my birth and the time after that were gone and here it's really common that everyone remembers their birth, human or not. I on the other hand had no tiny clue about it.

I guess Marcus felt my stare on him, because his eyes flickered to me. Could I even call it eyes? They were more flames, but had the shape of eyes. His stare was on me for a brief moment his eyes, or whatever you want to call them, became bigger. Was he shocked? Does he remember me? His head turned to the royal family and it seemed as if they had a silent conversation in their head. King Charlie then nodded and Marcus came flying towards us.

He flew directly over me, but not anyone else. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head, it was a lot stronger and more painful than a headache. As a relfex I brought my hands on the sides of my heads and let out a small whimper.

''Izzy are you okay?'' Kiara asked worriedly.

''I- I don't know. My head hurts so much.'' I barely whispered and held my head even tighter.

Step by step I felt my memories of him fading away. No no I can't forget him. He was the only key to my past!

A dragon then flew over my head. Wow I've never seen a dragon in my life before. Though this one was literally burning in flames.

"Who is that?" I asked, gaping at the dragon. Everyone looked at me like I've just gone crazy.

"Izzy? He just introduced himself. He's the Spirit of Fire." Jasper explained with a frown. He seemed concerned just like all the others, including Rosalie.

"Huh...I must have missed that." I murmured and shrugged it off. The dragon then dissapeared and everyone was acting normally again.

"So does anyone know when we'll get our schedules?" Claire asked excitedly.

"From what I know, they'll deliver it to us personally. Someone will come to our room I think." Yana explained. We were all eating by now and the food was delicious.

"I wonder who will come.." Rosalie wondered.

"Mhhmm I think a teacher or someone who is employed here." Jasper answered.

"Why would they make such an effort?" Kiara asked shaking her head as she took another bite of her toast

"Seems like this year is more special to them." I said. My eyes travelled across the room when they met Edward's beautiful green eyes.

He was looking at me with an intense stare that did not allow me to look away. And so I didn't. To be honest, I couldn't, even if I tried my hardest it was impossible. There were again, these butterflies in my stomach when I looked at him. The longing to hold his hand again, to feel his touch was unbearable.

And he wanted to meet me. Right now.

We heard a bell ring and all seniors, juniors and sophomores started to leave the room. Us freshmans still sat on the tables, unsure of what to do. I met Edward's eyes again and he nodded slightly. I think he was asking if we're still gonna meet up and so I nodded back. I didn't care what I thought before, I couldn't stand a minute longer without him. I shot up from my seat and made my way outside. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward following me. I just walked into the direction where no one was, when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Isabella." Edward's voice whispered, close to my ear.

I groaned. ''Don't call me by my full name please. Call me Izzy.'' I told him.

''Mhhmm..'' Edward murmured. ''And if I call you Bella instead?''

''No!'' I shouted and immediately moved away from him. Edward looked at me perplexed and confused.

''I'm sorry. It's okay I'll just call you Izzy then.'' Edward apologised and walked a bit closer to me.

He couldn't know the reason. My adoptive 'father' always called me Bella. Since then I got extremely sensitive when anybody called me Bella. But it was natural for people to think about Bella as a nickname first. It's either Izzy or Bella and since I freak out everytime anyone calls me Bella, it's only Izzy now, even though I prefered Bella over Izzy when I was a child.

''I'm sorry, it's just that I connect bad memories to that nickname.'' I told him softly. I let him come closer to me and he took my hands in his.

''I thought you wouldn't come today.'' Edward said in his velvet voice. I looked confused up at him. How did he know I wasn't going to come first?

''Why would you think that?''

''At the first half of the dinner, you avoided any possible eye contact, so I came to the conclusion that you maybe changed your mind.'' He explained and softly stroked the skin of my hands. How good it felt.

''I was just.. confused. And I still am. Edward, why did you want to meet me here?'' I asked. As a first response I received a sigh from him.

''Bel- Izzy I can't get you out of my mind, since the day we first met.'' Edward admitted, his eyes burning into mine. My eyes widened. I'm sure my heart just skipped a beat and maybe I even stopped breathing for a second. Did he just say that or am I dreaming?

''I- I..-uh..'' I stuttered, unable to perform a proper sentence. Edward chuckled.

''It's okay you don't have to say something.'' He said and was clearly amused by my reaction.

''How awesome that I'm amusing you, your royal highness.'' I said and attempted to do a curtsy which turned out to be a total fail. Instead I tripped over my own feet and Edward had to catch me.

''I never met someone that can not curtsy.'' Edward laughed as he pulled me up.

''Yeah yeah human education is pretty lacking.'' I grinned. And for a few moments we remained in this position. His arms wrapped around me and my hands on his chest. Then I suddenly pulled apart.

This is not right. After all he is an Elemental and relationships between someone like me and someone like Edward are strictly forbidden. Adding up to that he was a member of the royal family. Why would he act against the rules his family set up? I mean I'm sure there was a reason humans and elementals couldn't be together.

''Edward this is not right and you know it.'' I whispered, looking at my hands.

''I don't care what's wrong or what's right Izzy.'' Edward said as he wanted to get closer. I stepped back and held my hands up in front of my body.

''No Edward, please. We could be punished for it. _I _will most definitely be punished.'' I told him with a stronger voice. He knew this wasn't right, yet he tried to not remember that one little fact that I was a human.

''No you won't. Trust me, I would never let anybody hurt you Izzy.'' Edward promised me. I wanted to run into his arms and feel him again, but the other part of me was stronger. I hated that he had this much control over me, I barely knew him!

''How can you say this? We barely know each other. You've only met me once!''

''Twice, now.'' He corrected me. ''Like I said, I can't explain it. I'm pretty sure you will understand it in the future and we can get to know each other. You just have to want it Izzy.''

''What do you mean I will understand it in the future?'' I asked him.

''I can't explain it just now Izzy. Please have faith in me. And I have to go now, meet me tomorrow. Same time, same place. If you want to continue. If not, then you can go to your room after dinner just like everyone else.'' Edward told me, he bent down and quickly kissed my cheeck before he dissapeared.

What the hell did just happen? Prince Edward, Spirit of Ice wants to meet me again. He wants to.. what ? Does he want a relationship? I wasn't sure what to think of it at all. Of course my heart said yes, but my mind said no. Now I only had to see which part will win. And he kissed my cheeck.. and all these words he said.. No no no. Why is one man making me so weak?! I groaned in frustration and started to walk into any direction. I didn't even know where I was walking and I didn't care. This place couldn't be that big.

''Yes that's her.'' I hear a familiar voice say. I saw the bitchacho Jessica. She was standing next to a really beautiful blonde woman.

''Mhhm.. I see. Please let us alone Jessica.'' The woman said, her eyes fixed on me. Jessica did a curtsy.

''As you wish, Princess Tanya.'' Jessica said and left us alone.

What the hell is going on, I didn't even know the woman, yet she turns out to be another royal? How many freaking royals are here, I thought only the Cullen's and Swan's are royals. This woman clearly wasn't either of them, yet she had a beautiful light blue dress on. She did not look like a high born, but not like a royal.

''Did you get lost, dear?'' Tanya asked sweetly. I had to frown at the word 'dear'.

''No.'' I said shortly. She continued to smile.

''Well what does a freshman search here? This is a section only seniors and royals know of.'' Tanya told me as she walked closer to me.

''Oh really? Don't know how I got here.'' I shrugged.

''Are you sure about that? You did not just talk to my fiancé?'' Tanya suddenly snapped.

''I'm not sure what you're talking about.'' I said calmly. I wasn't going go start a fight with her. But did she just say fiancé? I hope she didn't mean Edward..

''Oh I think you do know what I'm talking about. And I'm telling you one thing stay away from him. He is mine.'' Tanya hissed. She was only inches away from me.

''And if I don't?'' I challenged her.

''If you don't, then I will make it public how a human has something with an Elemental. Let's not forget he is a Prince! I will make your human life even more miserable, trust me.'' Tanya replied.

''We'll see.'' I growled, stepped back and walked away. I wasn't going to let her see how much her words actually hurted. That asshole was engaged! Engaged! Yet he wanted to continue this between me and him?! It made me angry and sad, to think that I trusted him. It made me angry that I was this stupid to think he would be interested in me.

I was surely going to meet him tomorrow.

* * *

**Heya! If anyone get's confused, Tanya is not a royal, but she is high born. She just likes it when people call her Princess, since she's engaged to Edward. How did you like it? Liked the twist? Next chapter is going to focus more about the Academy, like all the school stuff and about Baelfire. Yes yes, you'll see him again. But I will include a short scene about Edward and Izzy. You can maybe figure out how that meeting will turn out ;) In the meantime please review and tell me what you thought of it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my god guys this story is a few follows away from 100! I can't believe it. I never thought you would like this story so much and really reading your reviews always makes my freaking day! **

**Anothet thing is that it's gonna be a while until Izzy finds out :/ at least half of the story is going to be of her not knowing, sorry if it's frustrating.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

The next morning I woke up to Yana's extremely loud alarm clock. I immediately grabbed a side pillow and covered my ears with it. Her clock made really shrill sounds that were literally the death. Removing the pillows from my ears, I lazily grabbed my own clock and saw that it was only 5 am in the morning.

"Riyana! Get your butt up and turn your freaking clock off." I groaned and pressed my pillow against my ear again.

"That's not my alarm clock!" Yana yelled back. I shot up.

"What do you mean it's not yours?!" I said and jumped off the bed. I felt extremely dizzy, but didn't really care. I wanted to turn that freaking clock off.

As I reached it, I rubbed my eyes and looked at it. It was a pink fluffy owl clock that whenever it opened it's mouth made these annoying sounds. Beside the clock was a note. From the devil herself.

**Hope you're having a great morning! - xoxo Tanya. **

"That freaking bitch troll!" I shouted. Maybe a little too loud.

"Psshht! Izzy goddamnit do you know what time it is? You're gonna wake the others if you continue to scream like this." Yana scolded me after she opened her eyes.

I was holding her note really tightly in my hands, ready to destroy it. Of course I didn't, since I destroying any proofs would be the most stupid thing I could do.

"I don't care. The whole freaking Academy can wake up if they want to." I growled and slowly started to put the note away. It was making me way tok angry.

Yana slowly sat up on her bed and brushed her hair back. She looked at me both angry and confused and still she streched out her hand for the note. I threw it onto her bed, my hands shaking.

"Tanya? Who is Tanya?" Yana asked confused.

"She likes to be called Princess Tanya even though she's not. She's the fiancé of Prince Edward." I explained with a cold voice.

Yana gasped in response. "Geez Izzy you're only a day here and got yourself in trouble with a royal? Or whatever she is?"

"Well no. Not really. Gosh I don't know. She just said she'll make my miserable." I said through gritted teeth.

"And why...?" Yana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a kind of meeting with Prince Edward." I mumbled under my breath hoping it was too quiet for her to hear.

"You what?! Omg details!" Yana squealed and just like that she was super awake and hyper. She jumped on her bed up and down and I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing. We just met up, he wants to see me again, he had to go and it turns out he is enganged. Not a pretty love story if you ask me." I chuckled darkly and walked over to my closet.

I was still not over it. Never in my life did a boy really catch my attention. I've had a couple of boyfriends here and there, but they were only temporary and every single time the boy and I had the same opinion about relationships. We both wanted to be in a kind of open relationshio. It was really important to me to have my freedom. I'm still in contact with two of my three ex, which I consider is really good. I was never the type of girl that couldn't have a friendship with her ex. Why not? Why would you throw everything away if you broke up in peace.

"This is messed up Izzy." Yana stated.

"Don't you think I already figured it out?" I sighed. I reached my bed and crawled into me sheets.

"Are you in love with him?"Yana asked and yawned.

"I don't know. Let's hope not." I replied.

"Amen." Yana answered and I broke down into laughter, before drifiting back into my dreams.

This time my personal alarm clock woke me up. No other suprises in these past 2 hours. It was about 7 am now and school would start in an hour. Honestly I wasn't sure if I should cheer or not. I should be be excited, no thrilled to be able to visit this exclusive school, but I wasn't. Everything was getting to me, this was just too much for a few days.

First my best friend Baelfire leaves me and didn't say goodbye as if we were never friends. Then the whole drama with Edward and on top of that I'm enemies with the two biggest bitches.

Really great Izzy.

"Sucks that we don't have breakfast before school." Yana cried out as she put on a pair of trousers.

"Why are you already getting dressed." I moaned and pulled my blanket over my head. I heard her laugh.

"Because school is starting soon Izzy. I'm not going to be late on my first day." Yana laughed.

"As if you would ever make a bad first impression Yana." I told her and rolled my eyes.

"Aww did you just compliments me?"

"Heck no I didn't." I said quickly and tried to to hide the awkwardness in my voice.

"Love you too Izzy." Yana laughed.

It honestly felt as if I knew Riyana for a life time. Never in these past 18 hours did I think that she is actually a total stranger. We bonded really quickly and I wouldn't hesitate to tell her anything. I trusted her and I knew she wouldn't abuse my trust.

"Now get your freaking lazy butt up. Never seen someone lay in bed this long." Yana muttered and walked a few times across the room. She was searching for something, though I couldn't figure out what.

"Yes Momma." I replied, pulled my sheets away and grogily made my way out of bed and into the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I just threw on the best pair of jeans and jumper that I could find and picked up my uggs for shoes. I didn't out any make up on, neither did I use accessoires. Yana on the other hand was styled from top to toe and she looked stunning. Her smile completed her look.

"Come on, let's go to our first class!" Yana said excitedly as she grabbed my arm.

"Uhm Yana I don't even know where my first class is?" I told her. She must have gotten her schedule while I was gone yesterday.

"Don't worry I have yours. And we nearly have all classes together except fighting." Yana answered and opened the door. We walked outside and I just followed Yana like always. All the hallways were extremely crowded with students, so it was hard to get through.

We eventually made it to our classroom, which surprisingly looked like a normal classrom. There was a blackboard, tables and of course chairs. A lot of students were already seated so Yana and I quickly sat down in the third row. We chatted a little bit and I've noticed that this class was pretty mixed. There were studengs from all Elements and of course me and Yana as the humans. I wonder how the others are doing.

"Good morning everyone." I heard an all too familiar voice.

No way.

Yes way.

Into the room came no one but Baelfire himself. He had one of these teacher bags and looked a lot more mature than the last I saw him. So that's what he's doing now. Being a teacher at the EA even though he hasn't been here before?! Let's not forget the fact that he is 19.

"Good Morning Mr. Harrington." The class chimed in. Harrington? What the fuck, since when does he have a last name.

Bae looked through the class and his eyes stopped at me. He looked at me with a sad expression, as if he was about to say sorry any second. He slightly shook his hesd and started the lesson.

"So not that anyone is wrong here. This is the history class." Bae said and after that two students stood up and left the room while the others chuckled at them.

"We're going to start with a little bit of warming up. Brainstorming. What comes to your mind when you hear the word 'Fire'." Bae asked the class and mostly all hands except mine and a few others shot up. Including Yana's. He pointed at her.

"Yes.. " Bae started to say and looked at his name list.

"Yana." she smiled.

"Alright Yana. What comes to your mind?" Bae asked.

"Mhhm Spirit of Fire? Dragons, Red, flames.." Yana answered. She wanted to say more but he stopped her.

"Enough. Good job Yana." Bae replied to her and he pointed at another student called Callum.

"Baby taken away. Nation will be stronger in a few month. Best Element." The boy grinned and some chuckled, even Bae had to snigger. The boy was also from fire. Now everyone said something except me.

"What comes to your mind when you hear fire?" Baelfire asked me. Oh that asshole.

"Dunno." I shrugged. He sighed.

"There must be something." He said.

"Nop. I connect nothing to that element." I said coldly.

Baelfire stopped asking me. That boy does know where to stop. He continued to talk about the Elements. I took a deep breath when the lesson finally ended.

"I want all of you to look up one Element of your choice and search for an aspect that you find specifically interesting." Bae told us. Half cheered, half groaned. I was one of the groaning students.

"Oh and Isabella could I talk to you?" He said. A fee students looked back as they left the class. I nodded to Yana and was alone with Bae.

"So you're a teacher now." I snapped.

"Izzy.. I didn't have a choice. Let me explain." Bae told me and sat on the table.

"No thank you I need to go to my next class." I told him sharply and left the room before he could reply.

I knew that as soon as I will start talking to him, I will break down into tears. And I won't let him see how much power he still has over me.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes I didn't really edit because I wanted to get it up. **


	9. She is what!

**I think more things will be explained if I do an EPOV of view, so here it is. Also to clear some things up we're currently in at the end of august, so it's around two weeks till Isabella's birthday! And you know what that means ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Edward's POV

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bellla.

That's all I've been thinking of since I first met her. She was utterly beautiful and I could stare at her forever. Literally. I have never felt so protective over someone, I just couldn't help it. The moment I saw these bastards wanting to attack her, a human, I felt so much rage inside me that I only wanted to kill them. Bella was the one calming me down. Just looking or touching her could calm me down.

To say I am happy that she is finally at the Academy is an understatement. I was honoured to take the princess back to her home, her family and then suddenly my duties as a Spirit had to come in between. My own nation was suffering the loss of two polar bears, the animals of the Element Ice. I had to go immediately and resurrect them., Unfortunately I couldn't accompany Bella and the other humans to the Academy.

I heard a knock on my door. I was standing literally in the middle of my room just staring in the middle of nowhere thinking about Bella. My Bella. I didn't even say enter, when I heard the person enter the room. As soon as the person entered the room, I knew who it was. Tanya. My fiancé.

''Edward dear, why are you not eating with us? Are you alright?'' Tanya asked concerned. I wasn't facing her, though I also wasn't too surprised when I felt how she wrapped her arms around my body.

''No I am fine, thank you.'' I said firmly. She pressed her cheeck on my bare back.

''Then come eat with us. Your mother is already asking for you.'' Tanya informed me. I sighed. My mother is always worrying about me, the fact that I am already 19 and not a little baby anymore doesn't seem to have come across her head yet.

''I'm not particulary hungry today.'' I told her. I felt strangely uncomfortable with her being so close to me. Tanya swirled around and faced me. Great.

''Oh come on Edward, you need to get something in your stomach. Or at least sit with us, you've been pretty absent the past few days.'' Tanya said as she put her hands on my chest.

''You're right I should come.'' I quickly said and pushed her a little away from me. I saw the frown on her face. That I couldn't let my fiancé touch me, was extremely embarrassing, but I couldn't. Not since my heart belongs to someone else.

Tanya looked as if she was about to say something, but she just closed her mouth, flipped her hair back and walked out of the room. I knew I was hurting her feelings by not letting her come near me, but to be honest this way it felt more like cheating than the other way around when I am with Bella. I would love to spend more time with her than just the small amount of time we have. And I was hoping that I will see her tonight.

My fiancé was a few steps before me as we walked in silence to our private dining room, where we usually just eat breakfast and have our meetings. At lunch time, there's always something to eat here and since we all are very busy everyone eats at different times. And well dinner time, we're in the main cafeteria and have a secluded area at the very bottom. The nice thing is that we get the chance to be with all the teachers and students. We reached our dining room and the whole royal family was already sitting there.

At the top were Charlie and Renee and at the bottom my parents, Carlisle and Esme. In between were Ava, Bax, Emmett and Alice. There were two seats free for me and Tanya. Alice was my twin sister that was really hyper. She literally couldn't sit on a chair for more than a few minutes, which is really inconvenient as a royal, where you have to sit for a long time.

''Edward there you are. Good morning.'' My mother Esme greeted me with a smile. I smiled back. I've got to say my mother was one of the sweetest persons on the planet. Although her Element was the main reason. She was from Water and people from Water are usually very caring, sweet and quiet.

My father on the other hand was the Spirit of Blood, a subordinate of Water, just like my Element. Although we are both as strong as Ava is. She only has the advantage that she also has control over Blood and Ice, though we can't bend Water. It is by no mean, that Ava is stronger than us. If we would fight against each other, which we did quite often, both of our strength are on the same level.

''Aw sleepy head Eddie is awake. How adorable, did you have a nice sleep?'' Emmett said with a sweet grin. I rolled my eyes, but decided to play his game.

''Yes of course Emmie! It was a brilliant night I had and how was yours?'' I grinned back at him. Baxter and both of our fathers were laughing about our silliness, Ava and Alice just rolled their eyes and my mother smiled at us, like always.

''Emmie and Eddie... hmm I like it.'' Baxter smirked.

''Oh shut up Bettie.'' Emmett contered him and I bursted out into laughter, just like everyone else. And with everyone I meant everyone. I expected Emmett to say something like Baxie, but I guess that wasn't feminim enough.

''Dude there's an 'x' in my name! You can't just leave that one out.'' Baxter complained.

''Okay okay.. Bettie X. Better?'' Emmett chuckled. Now that made me laugh so hard that I had to stop for a second. Tanya was already sitting on her seat eating, while I only managed to reach the table.

''I'll get back to you Emmie. Just wait and see.'' Baxter told him. Ava let out a a giggle.

''If I were you.. I would hide Em. You never know with Bax.'' Ava said and Baxter gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheeck.

''Thanks sis, finally someone who doesn't underestimate me!'' Bax shouted triumphatically. It was true, you don't really want Baxter to pay you something back. It's not as if he would do something extremley cruel. It's just the fact that people from her have a huge imagination and you never know what Bax might do.

''No one ever did, Bax.'' His mother Renee said with a slight frown.

Bax rolled his eyes. ''I know Ma. It was suppose to be a joke. No one underestimates Air.''

After that I sat down on my seat and started to eat some breakfast. There was meat and toast, fruits and vegetables, joghurt, pancakes etc. Literally everything you could wish for. A lot of times I think it's a miracle that no one of us is spoiled. We appreciate everything we have and like to donate a lot of our things.

''I think I need to leave now. My dad needs my help today.'' Tanya said and stood up from her seat.

''Of course, please send him greetings.'' My father Carlisle told her.

''From all of us.'' Charlie added.

Tanya answered them with a nod and a smile and said goodbye to everyone else. Here and there her father needed the help of his daughter. He had two other daughters, who were all over 20 and married with children, so Tanya was his only daughter that still lived at home, though she was here in the palace most of the time. I didn't kiss her goodbye or anything and just pretended to eat. Of course my sister Alice noticed that.

''What is going on Edward? You always either way hug or kiss her goodbye.'' Alice asked me with raised eyebrows.

''I'm eating don't you see?'' I replied to ear and took another bite of my pancakes.

''Edward I know when something is not right with you. Spit it out or I'll bother you till you die.'' Alice threatened me and I chuckled.

''So sad that we're immortal.'' I laughed.

''I would find a way. Now you have a minute. Leave the details out.'' Alice said, ignoring what I just said. I sighed, it was hopeless to start an argument against Alice.

''I'm just not as interested in Tanya anymore. That's all I say.''

''Finally! Did it really take you so long to figure out that Tanya is not your mate, brother?'' Alice asked with a wide smile on her face. I was confused.

''What are you talking about Alice?'' I asked.

''Edward, we just waited for you to realize that Tanya is not your mate to tell you. Bella is. She was always your mate, Charlie, Renee and us mated you two when she was born.'' My father explained and my mouth fell open.

My heart and head were about to explode. Bella, the Bella, was my mate. Not Tanya. All these years I was thinking she is my mate, hence the engagement and now it turns out it was all a lie and everyone seemed to know of it. Then why didn't they stop the engagement if they knew I was mated with Bella? That makes no sense. Who would want to break the heart of his own daughter.

''But why didn't you say anything?'' I asked all of them.

''You had to see that you're feeling for Tanya wasn't true love and that you actually belong to someone else. That's step number one of getting together, dear.'' My mother explained to me. And all this time I thought I was cheating.

''So I can just..-'' I was interrupted by a very high pitched scream. We all shot up from the table. A girl stormed into the dining room and I immediately regognized her. Her name was Riyana, Bella's roomate. Her hands were all covered in blood.

''Riyana what happened?'' My father and King Charlie said at the same time.

''Is Bella alright?'' Renee asked worriedly. We all rushed to her side. Riyana was shaking and didn't speak for a few seconds.

''No-o B-B-ell-a. She's h-hurt.'' Riyana stuttered painfully slowly as tears prickled down her face.

That was all I needed. Without hesitation I ran as fast as I could out of the room.

* * *

**Action is finally starting ;) Nice cliffhanger I did there huh? Now it depends on you guys on how fast I update, it's in your hands. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you liked Edward's POV? Would you like to read more of his POV? Thanks for reading! **


	10. Payback is a bitch, bitch

**So here's the chapter, since your response was amazing! :) I was going to update yesterday, but I wasn't really feeling well and I'm not feeling that good today either, though I promised to get this up so yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Isabella's POV

To say I was bored was an understatement. I mean I could do plenty of things like doing my homework, exploring the Academy a bit more so I won't get lost, study or meet one of the others. I haven't seen any of my friends since the first dinner, which was two days ago and honestly I already missed them. We used to spend literally all of our time together and being seperated sucked. Though there was just too much going on these past few days.

I was just laying on my bed, my arms and legs stretched out. Yana wasn't here, unlike me she was a very social person that was always talking to people and making friends. The only time she'd be here in her room was after dinner and even then she would skype with her family and friends back home. I admired her, she didn't get in any trouble yet and everyone seems to like her.

''Oh yes did you see him? He's so freaking hot.'' I heard a female voice. Then the door shot open and Yana entered the room with a girl. She had strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes.

''Emeli this is Izzy my roomate. Izzy this is Emeli, my brother's girlfriend.'' Yana introduced us and gave me a slight wink.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I wasn't sure what to say, why would she bring her brother's girlfriend here? Plus she was an Elemental. No Elemental would come willingly to a room of humans.

''You're probably thinking why I'm here?'' Emeli gave me a genuine smile. ''Well I always wanted to meet Derek's family, no matter if they're human or Elemental. I mean there's no law that forbids us to talk to you when you're at the Academy.''

''Oh really? I thought you're not allowed to have any contact with us no matter where we are.'' I said frowning, though inside I was happy that Emeli is here to visit Yana.

Honestly I could not figure out this whole system. I mean I got that there were still humans, since we were a kind of failure in the genetics, but it makes no sense to me why Elementals are not allowed to talk to us or anything. I mean it should be the other way around if they're so desperate to have a bla-shouldn't-talk-to-bla- law. There is no way we could harm them. There are plenty of ways they could harm us.

''No, just outside of the Academy. Here they can control us.'' Emeli answered. We all decided to sit on the floor even when one of our beds would totally fit us three.

''But why? Seriously I don't get all of this shit. As if we could harm you.'' I replied as I shook my head.

''Mhhm I see, you haven't had much Elemental history yet?'' Emeli asked us and we both shook our heads.

''Em we only got here two days ago. We had history yesterday, like I told you, but we only did some brainstorming and talked about the basics.'' Yana told her and grabbed a pack of candies from her bed.

''Right.. then I probably shouldn't tell you before he explains it to you.'' Emeli said with uncertainty in her voice. She looked as if she was having an inner battle with herself wheather she should tell us or not.

''Oh and what if he gets to know you told us? I'm not scared of him.'' I told them and let out a chuckle. Emeli gasped.

''You should be! He's one of the six of fire, Izzy!'' Yana scolded me. Now that made me a lot more confused. And I already was way too confused.

''He's what?!'' I shouted, slapping my hands onto the ground. Yana and Emeli exchanged a look.

''Yes, he came to the Academy a week ago, already turned. Apparently he was a human before and the Spirit of Fire changed him somehow. Everyone has huge respect of him, since he is the first of the six fo fire. Plus he met the Spirit, which no one has before.'' Emeli explained to me calmly and with much respect in her voice.

''You're from water aren't you?'' Yana asked. Emeli laughed.

''Yes I am.'' She smiled proudly.

Now there was one information that I already knew and one that's completely knew to me. I knew that the Spirit of Fire must have turned him, since there's no other way for a human to turn into an Elemental from Fire, but that Bae is one of the six, completely threw me off. Adding to that so many people seem to fear him and have that much respect even though he was a weak little human a week ago. I guess that's how fast things can change.

''I can't believe all of this. He was my best friend only a week ago and now he's one of the most powerful in the world.'' My voice broke off after I was finished with the sentence. I couldn't contain my feelings.

''He was your best friend?'' Emeli asked and paused. ''So you spend most of your time together?''

''Yeah, pretty much all of our time. We were rarely not together, why?'' I asked confused. Emeli's eyes widened so much that it creeped me out.

''And your full name is Isabella?'' Emeli asked again. I looked over to Yana who seemed to be just as confused as me, if not more. I nodded to Emeli.

''Em why does it matter?'' Yana asked her, but Emeli just held up one of her fingers and motioned her to be quiet.

''I have to go see Derek. I'll talk to you later Riya.'' Emeli said hastily as she grabbed all of her things and stood up from the floor. She stormed out of the room and left us sitting here. Confused as hell.

''Now what the fuck was that. Do you think she knows who turned Baelfire?'' I told Yana as I looked after Emeli. She ran so fast that it was hard to look after her.

''Baelfire?'' Yana asked, not knowing who I was talking about. Oh damn what was his made up last name again. Hington.. Harry.. ugh.

''Harrington!'' I exclaimed and was reliefed that I got the word. It was one of the times where it kills me if I don't figure out which word I'm searching for. And I can only continue to live in peace if I figured it out.

''Oh you mean Mr. Harrington. Uhm I have no idea, I'm not sure how she works. I only met her today.'' Yana murmured and softly stroked her chin. I chuckled.

''That's the first thing you do? Figuring out how people work?'' I laughed. Yana grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at me.

''Don't you dare to laugh at me. At least I'm social.'' Yana pouted and stuck her tongue out at me.

''I'd rather be anti-social then. Plus how can you keep up with the thousands of friends you made in two days? Oh and not to forget the ones you have in your hometown.'' I said and had to contain another laughter.

''I don't have that many Izzy. I just have around 82 at home and hmm made 20 new friends here.'' Yana shrugged it off.

''Because that's not much at all.'' I smirked. ''Almost forgot to ask you, do many people nickname you Riya?''

''No, actually not. Only family members nickname me Riya others mostly call me Yana. Some even call me Ana, which doesn't suit my name at all. Like sorry, but I'm pronounced Ri- yah- nah not Riy-anna so they simply can't nickname me Ana.'' Yana ranted while she played with her hair. I smiled.

''And I guess Emeli nicknamed you Riya, because of Derek. Then that would mean that he talks a lot about you Yana.'' I told her and touched her arm. She shrugged.

''I don't really know. She could have just nicknamed me Riya without Derek naming me like that. I don't think he talks that much about us. I was even surprised when she came to me today.'' Yana answered.

''Oh come on who wouldn't want to meet the adorable baby sister?'' I smiled.

''Wow Izzy what happened to you? Today you haven't been sarcastic at all, you haven't started a fight and you're in such a good mood. That's..-''

''Unusual?'' I laughed. ''Well today was the first day in a while where I haven't gotten into any trouble. We should celebrate that.'' I joked.

''You're right, let me arrange something.'' Yana said. Her eyes lit up and she immediately stood up from the bed and started to grab a few things.

''Er.. Yana? That was a joke you know.'' I chuckled. She turned around and looked at me for a second before turning around again.

''I don't care. Let's have a girls day! There's this super cool resturant on the campus that we could go later in the evening. Oh and we could invite Claire, Kiara and Rose to come!'' Yana squealed in excitement. Didn't sound too bad.

''Alright, but let me sign in a few classes first. I still have to do that.'' I moaned and slowly stood up from the bed. Yana nodded and was pretty much in her element. She searched for clothes and called all the girls, while I made my way outside.

I wasn't sure why I haven't signed in any of my classes yet. We were supposed to do that on our first day of school, today would be our second and I'm sure all the others already signed in. Thinking about it, I bet the lists were already full and I'd have to sign in a class that I didn't really want to. Though I didn't really care as much. I honestly just wanted to get these years behind me, be an Elemental and move away.

It was around 9 am, which means most should be done with eating breakfast by now. I expected a lot of students to be in the hallways, but it was suprisingly empty. Only a few here and there past me with breakfast in their hands. I haven't gotten around to eat something yet and I wasn't particularly hungry either. I had my map with me so I walked over to the lists for the classes. When I got there, no lists were hanging there.

''Oh fuck this.'' I cursed. Why would they take the lists off?!, I thought.

''Aw poor Izzy can't sign in for any classes anymore?'' I heard Jessica's voice from behind me. I quickly turned around to see her standing there with another girl.

''So that's her.'' The girl muttered looking at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

''Yes Sutton, that's the bitch that flirted with Jackson.'' Jessica said grinning widely.

''What are you talking about? I flirted with no one.'' I exclaimed, getting angrier.

''Told you she would lie.'' Jessica sighed, shaking her head. That little peace of shit was trying to get others to hate me.

''Mhhmm we should teach her some manners don't you think?'' Sutton suggested to Jessica who nodded with a smirk in return.

Suddenly a giant white ploar bear appeared from behind Sutton. The bear was growling fiercly at me and it was standing in an offensive position as if he was ready to attack any minute. Intuitive I took a few steps back.

''Go get her Rex.'' Sutton ordered him. ''For Jackson.'' she added.

''And for Princess Tanya.'' Jessica smirked.

That was it. The polar bear growled another time before jumping onto me. I only felt his claws making their way deep into my skin and from the corner of my eye I saw the blood streaming out of me. I was in too much pain to think about anything else and heard Sutton and Jessica laughing at me.

And I was screaming my lungs out.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

* * *

**That was kind of part two. Next chapter will be Edward's POV again. Would you like to read from another perspective too? Like any of Bella's siblings Emmett, Ava or Bax? Or maybe some of the other humans as in Yana, Kiara, Claire, Jazz and Rose. Or Baelfire or simply anyone lol. You can always suggest pov's or scenes you want to read more off. Tell me what you thought of the chapter, hope you all 'enjoyed' reading it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oookay don't worry, this chapter won't end on a cliffy :P Oh and I'm currently making a tab on my blog for this story, where you can find pictures, birthdays etc of the characters. It's probably going to be up tomorrow, so if you want to know how I kind of imagine these characters ,then just visit: kleocullen. blogspot. com :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Edward's POV 

As I was running, I closed my eyes to find where exactly Bella was. I expected her to be somewhere outside, but unfortunately she wasn't. It angered me that I didn't follow my instincts first, because I could feel her imense pain. Maybe that was why I wasn't feeling particularly well this morning. I run through the halls of the Academy and felt how I was getting closer to Bella by every step until I knew where she was. She was lying on the floor, blood streaming down her entire body.

''Bellal!''I shouted and rushed to her side. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't hear her breathing.

Even though I didn't fully examine her, I knew it was bad. She had several wounds on her stomach and chest in general. Her face was scratched this much, that I couldn't properly see her. I felt my family running towards us, but I couldn't concentrate. All I was looking at was Bella. I gently put my finger on her neck to feel her pulse. Her heart was beating.

''What is going on here?!'' Marcus' voice roared through the halls as he flew in an enourmous speed to me. He stopped in front of Bella and his eyes widened in horror.

''I don't know, someone must have attacked her.'' I told him.

''Oh really Sherlock?! You were meant to protect her here at the Academy!'' Marcus yelled at me. I didn't answer him for a moment, because I had to calm myself down.

''You are meant to protect her her whole life, so stop blaming this on us. I didn't even know I had a connection to her until 2 minutes ago, so please shut up.'' I said through gritted teeth.

''Edward let me try and heal her.'' Ava said from behind me. I turned around to see everyone standing behind me, looking extremely worried.

''Marcus is right, this is all our fault, someone hurted her while we were eating our breakfast in peace. How could we not notice.'' Renee cried out and Charlie wrapped an arm around her.

''Even with our ears, she was too far away my love. No one of us could have heard her.'' Charlie tried to calm Renee down, but it wasn't working. It only made her cry more.

''And generally? We should have guards protecting her!'' Renee complained. My mother went to stand next to her and took her hand.

''You know they will know she is human. And once they know it, they'll see how vulnerable she is and will most definitely try to kill her to take revenge.'' My mother said softly to Renee.

There was a moment of silence. We all knew what she was talking about. The rebels. Usually we don't have many, actually there are only a handfull and unfortunately they all come from fire. The Fire Nation felt betrayed that their Spirit decided to leave them. None of them wanted to believe that there was no other choice than to give her up and turn human. A few month after Bella's birth, they started to rebel and search for her. They've burned down several villages and were furious. They think someone took their Spirit and replaced them with a stupid human, telling that that human is the Spirit.

People from Fire are proud and stubborn. And that's exactly where the problem lies. We've tried to talk to them several times, but they weren't going to believe us if the other half fo the Spirit didn't confirm it. Which Marcus didn't.

''This is your fault!'' Emmett roared and started to run towards Marcus. He nearly got to him, when Baxter and Charlie grabbed Emmett's arms and pulled him back.

''Son, this is no solution.'' Charlie shouted at the same time Baxter said. ''Back off Emmett, you know it's not his fault.''

''I can't change what has happened in the past. I know I should have come, but do you know how hard it is to manage all these dragons without Isabella? I thought you would deal with these rebels.'' Marcus hissed.

''They wanted you to confirm everything. That we weren't the ones that sent her away. All these years they didn't believe it that you were the one that took her away from us.'' Baxter growled and he was slightly angry. After Water, Air was the second Element that was hard to anger, so it really meant something when you angered the Spirit of Air.

''Could we concentrate on healing her first and then talk how many mistakes I've made.'' Marcus asked as he looked at Bella.

Ava then kneeled beside me and put her hands on her sister's chest. The first thing she did was to try and wash the blood away, which was a lot harder than even I thought. My father Carlisle, who is the Spirit of Blood went on the other side of Bella and removed all the blood so Ava could heal her. Every Spirit is able to heal, though Ava slash Water is the best in it. They're the so called specialists in healing, so it only took her a few seconds to close her wounds. That's when I took a closer look at them.

''Wait!'' I called and grabbed Ava's hand. She looked at me as I was going crazy and turned to Bella again, to continue to heal her.

''No look.'' I said and pointed at the scars. I knew exactly where they came from. These were made by a polar bear. He must have been over the average size.

''Claws of a polar bear.'' Emmett growled. His hands were balled into a fist, just like Baxter's.

''I don't get it. Why would anyone hurt her this bad? She didn't do anything..'' Ava murmured as her hands were brushing over Bella. Ava was moving the water up and down her sister's body and it seemed to work.

''Maybe someone figured out who she is.'' Baxter answered.

''No one from fire knows she's here... I've checked on that. All except Baelfire.'' Marcus defended his nation.

''He wouldn't hurt her. Plus this was the work of a polar bear.'' My father said as he turned to me. I knew what he wanted to know. What everyone wanted to know. I had to figure out which polar bear it was, and it wasn't hard. I just had to concentrate a little bit.

''Rex.'' I told them. ''It was Rex.'' I repeated.

''As in Sutton Mercher's Rex? But he's always been calm and never attacked anyone.'' Renee mumbled, obviously confused.

I understood that she didn't want to believe it. She raised Rex as if he was her own. Some Elementals have a special bond to their Element's animal. Each polar bear or any other elemental animal has an owner. It is much weaker than the bond us Elemental Spirits share to our animal Spirit and all animals in general, but it's still strong. If someone becomes an owner of an animal, than that's for life. They will get extremely close to each other. Renee already was an owner of an polar bear, though she found Rex in the woods, all alone. And Renee being Renee took him home and decided to keep him. A few years ago Rex found his owner, Sutton Mercher, so Renee had to give him up.

The fact that Rex now hurted her daughter was probably killing her.

I was just angry to know that someone from my Element had hurted her.

''I will kill that bastard.'' Emmett said and started to storm off, but got stopped by his father.

''Emmett Charlie Swan! Stop acting like a child, we don't make early decisions and you know that. We don't even know for sure why he did it. And watch your language.'' Charlie yelled at him and Emmett stopped in his place.

''God who thought about giving our parents this much power over us?!'' Emmett moaned. I would have probably laughed, if there wasn't a half dead body lying next to me.

''Did you fully heal her?'' I whispered to Ava. She slowly nodded.

''Yes I did. Although she will only start waking up in a few hours.'' Ava told me. She took her jacket off and covered her sister. Bella wasn't fully naked, but her t-shirt was ripped and a lot fo her skin was showing, which didn't bother anyone.

''We should bring her away from here.'' My father suggested. Marcus was still staring at Bella with a blank expression though deep in his eyes I could see the sadness.

''Please call me when she wakes up. Her birthday is a few days and I want to talk to her before.'' Marcus paused. ''And see how she is doing'', he added and flew away.

''But where?'' My mother said as she walked over to my father who stood up from the floor.

''Bring her to my room. I will search for Rex and then wait for Bella to wake up.'' I said. My voice nearly broke off. Ava's touched my arm.

''Edward she will be alright.'' She assured me. That's when I noticed that my sister wasn't even here anymore. I did see her when she first came with my family, but there was no sign of her now.

''Mom, Dad? Where is Alice?'' I asked.

''She's here.'' I heard my sister say as she walked towards us with Rex behind her. She didn't had any line on him, so he was totally free.

''Alice! Why is he still free?!'' Baxter asked furiously.

''Or Alive.'' Emmett added, as angry as his brother was. I ignored these two and made eye contact with Rex, to see what had happened. He briefly looked at her and I could see how much he regretted what he did. But what shocked me the most was that he didn't want to do it.

He was forced, by someone. But it surprisingly wasn't Sutton. It was Tanya.

In his eyes I could see he spend the morning with Sutton. They were laughing and eating, when Tanya stormed into the room. She had my blood on her hands and compelled both Sutton and Rex. She told them, Bella had sex with Jackson and was on the way of taking Sutton's mate. She also told them that she has the intention to kill him, if they didn't kill her first.

Of course any Elemental or even human wouldn't have believed Tanya's words, but since she was able to compell them thanks to my blood, Sutton and Rex believed her straight away.

I showed my family in my thoughst what I just saw in Rex's eyes.

''I knew he didn't attack her just like that, so I wanted you to understand him first. He's terrified Edward.'' Alice scolded me and brushed over his fur. Rex was looking onto the ground. My instincts kicked in me and I stood up from the floor and made my way to them.

I soothingly stroked his fur. ''It's okay boy. You won't be punished.''

I was about to say something else, when I saw Bella move from the corner of my eye. I immediately ran over to her again and everyone stepped closer.

''Ed-ward?'' Bella asked slowly as she opened her eyes. Relief washed over me.

''Yes Bella I'm here.'' I whispered to her and carefully pulled her into my arms.

''It hurts so much.'' Bella mumbled half unconscious. I stroked her cheeck.

''Shh.. everything is going to be fine. Sleep Bella, I will watch over you.'' I said and she did what I told her. After she let out a yawn, Bella closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

I then gently picked her up and we all made our way upstairs. I could see everyone was relieved that she woke up. Though they were still many questions opened.

First, why would Tanya want to kill Bella?

Secondly , what will we tell Bella when she wakes up? She would want to know the truth.

* * *

**Hopefully a few questions were answered, many more will be answered in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! As always please review and tell me what you thought. Also you can always tell me what questions you have, so I can answer them in the story as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! **


	12. Sister Bonding Time

**A/N: Now I'm going to be evil a skip a few days ;) Questions that may came up in the last chapter(s) will be answered in the next few. This one concentrates on Bella and her sister. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Isabella's POV 

A few days have passed, since the day I was attacked by this giant polar bear. I'm still bruised and have a tons of scars all over my body, but I'm not in pain anymore, which is a huge success. I know Princess Avanna healed me and honestly she didn't have to do it. She could have left me there or send me to the nurse, but she healed me herself. And then they brought me to their chambers. Maybe it was because they didn't want to catch too much attention, but I was still grateful for it. I was dying, I felt it. She brought me back to life. So here I am standing in front of her door.

I took in a deep breath and knocked on the Princess door. It was a miracle that I even stood here. No one is allowed to enter the royal section of the Academy, but they gave me permission after the incident.

It was weird. The whole royal family was suddenly gathered around me after I opened my eyes and they even looked worried. Heck, the queen even looked totally lost. I've heard her crying and Queen Esme supporting her. I asked Edward about it and he told me it was just because she was close to the polar bear that had attacked me.

The door opened and Princess Avanna came into view. Even after I've secretly watched her at the time I was sick, I still couldn't get over how extremely beautiful she was. A wide smile spread across the Princess face as she saw me.

''Isabella! What a surprise to see you here. Come in.'' Princess Avanna said eagerly and gracefully lead me inside.

''I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I just wanted to say thank you.'' I told her. She walked over to a some kind of mini bar and pured water in a glass.

''You don't have anything against Water do you?'' She asked as she held up the glass.

''Err... no I don't? Should I?'' I asked her back and she laughed, coming towards me. She handed me the glass and I took it from her hand.

''No,no don't. It's just that we have some problems with for example food that isn't from our own Element, but I forgot that you're not an Elemental yet.'' Princess Avanna said with half a smile. She told me to sit on the bed and make myself comfortable, which surprised me. I expected her to send me out.

''Yeah huh don't really know if I want to be one anymore.'' I shrugged. I knew I was talking to a royal member that leads the Academy, but I didn't care. I felt as if I could tell her a lot, without having to worry that she would jugde me.

''Oh come on, it's pretty cool to be one! To have control over an Element is quite awesome. Or just to be in a Nation.'' Princess Avanna smiling. I chuckled.

''I don't think anyone would want me in their Nation to be honest. All Elementals I've met wanted to kill me and nearly did. If I ever end up being an Elemental, what would that change? I'd have to learn everything they've learned in kindergarten and to be in a Nation.. I don't know. I'm used to be alone, so that's not really a pro argument anymore.'' I said and couldn't stop myself. The words were just flowing out of my mouth, before I even thought about them properly.

What was wrong with me? I have never given away this much about me in a matter of seconds. Plus I didn't even know the Princess that well. Just the fact that she is a princess should freak me out. I should shake right now, stutter and be intimidated, but I'm not. I felt secure and comfortable around her. And for some reason I also felt connected to her.

Princess Avanna's happy expression turned into a sad one. ''I can't explain yet, but I can promise you that you will find happiness once you're an Elemental, which hopefully will be soon. It's not really the fact that you're an Elemental then, it's what comes with the package. Hard to explain, but you will see. Trust me.''

''I don't get why you're so kind to me. I bet Tanya already told you about me, you should be disgusted.'' I said and tried to laugh it off, which was a total fail.

''I don't care what she has to say. I will make up my own opinion about you and so far it's the opposite to what she has told me. And Izzy? You don't have to worry about her anymore. She's in prison.'' she told me and I gasped.

''She is what? B-but I thought sh-e is enga-ged t-to..-'' I stuttered unable to perfom a sentence. I knew that everyone knew she attacked me, but I thought she'd get a some kind of royal protection or whatever.

''She broke a law. And when someone breaks a law, it doesn't matter which relations they have to anyone. She tried to kill you and therefore she is going to be punished.'' Princess Avanna said with an immense power in her voice that nearly made me shudder.

''Still, thank you. You didn't have to save me, yet you did.'' I thanked her with my best grin, which turned out to be half a smile.

''That's how people from water are. Maybe you should consider my nation.'' Princess Avanna said with wink that made me burst into laughter.

''Nothing against your Nation, I think you're great people, but you're too soft for me.'' I replied still laughing.

''That's what my brothers always tell me too.''

''You should listen to them.'' I chuckled. ''Are you all related? Like is Edward your brother and Princess Alice your sister and all?'' I asked. She shook her head.

''No, we're kind of two royal families. There's my mom and dad King Charlie and Queen Renee and my two brothers Emmett and Baxter. I also have a younger sister, but she unfortunately had to be taken away at birth. Then there's Edward's family. King Carlisle, Queen Esme and his twin sister Alice. Though as time passed, we became closer and started to act like one family.'' Princess Avanna explained.

''You have another sister? I seem to know nothing.'' I blurted out. She smiled sadly.

''Yes, I do. though hopefully she'll be completely with us soon. And don't worry, Bae will explain everything to you in your class.'' Princess Avanna said. My mouth fell open. Did she just say Bae? And soon her sister will be with them completely_? _

What is she now? Only half with them. I chuckled.

And Bae? She definitely means Baelfire.

''You know Baelfire?'' I asked changing the topic. She looked down and blushed. She tried to hide her face with her hair, but I could still see her blush and shy smile.

''Yes, we met him straight after he arrived here, since he's the first of Fire and all.'' Princess Avanna told me very fast.

''But you called him Bae. And usually only close ones call him that.'' I smirked at her and playfully nudged her side. Geez, what was I doing? I keep forgetting that she is a Princess.

''I'm sorry.'' I quickly apologised. ''I should better leave.'' I said standing up.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. ''No please stay. I don't often get to talk to anyone. Especially girls.''

''Oh I'm sorry.'' I said pitiful and was sitting next to her again. This time a little closer.

I hadn't even thought about how it must be for her or just a royal in general. I mean I knew they're probably not as free as a bird, but I thought they have a lot of freedom because they're Spirits and can protect themselves perfectly fine. I think it must be hard to be in the center of attention all the time, millions of eyes always watching every step you make. There must be a lot of pressure.

''It's okay, I grew up like this.'' Princess Avanna shrugged.

''I don't understand. I bet thousand of girls would die to be your friend, Princess.''

''Yeah maybe, but it's all fake, you know? I've tried it, believe me. Everytime I started to get a little closer to someone, it turned out they only wanted to be friends for power and a higher status. I'm just very careful when it comes to picking a friend. You can't really trust a lot when you're in my position. And please call me Ava.'' Ava said sighing.

''But you trust me.'' I stated.

''I know I can trust you. Plus I have a feeling you're going to be my unofficial sister-in-law in the future.'' Ava said sending me another wink. Now I was the one blushing.

''Hey how did you just changed the topic to me? We were talking about you and Baelfire!'' I exclaimed and she laughed.

''I don't mind talking about it Izzy. You're the one that get's all weird when Edward is being mentioned.'' Ava told me with a grin.

''Not. True. Plus I saw your blush earlier when I mentioned Bae.'' I shot back and her mouth closed immediately. Ha, guess it's 1-1.

''That's normal when you're in love, Izzy.'' Ava said rolling her eyes.

''You admitted! Details!'' I said, suddenly all girly. Oh my my, I swear the girl inside me that has been hiding for years is finally coming out.

''There's not much to tell. We just-'' Ava started but was interrupted by someone entering her room. It was Princess Alice.

''Ava, we need you. There's been a shark attack again. People are afraid to use the beach.'' Princess Alice said as she walked into the room. I guess she didn't notice me when she first said it.

''Oh! Hey Izzy!'' Princess Alice exclaimed happily as she spotted me. I smiled.

''Hey.'' I said lamely. Really?! A 'hey' is all I said?!

Ava stood up from the table and walked over to Princess Alice. They talked that quiet that I couldn't understand them at all, or maybe I couldn't hear them because of my human ears. They looked concentrated and Ava peeked at me a few times, before she came walking towards me.

''I'm quickly going to sort it out. Do you want to wait, or leave? I would understand it if you want to go.'' Ava said. I thought about it for a second. I didn't have anything to do today, plus I was enjoying her company.

''I think I'll stay. Uhm should I wait outside?'' I asked her. I was suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable.

''No, just stay here. I'll be right back.'' Ava answered and made her way out. Princess Alice was slowly following her. She looked back.

''Bye Izzy! Hope to see you around more often.'' Princess Alice shouted and closed the door. Now that was.. interesting.

Ava didn't return as quick as I thought and I got bored after awhile, so I decided to walk around the room a bit more. I stopped at a her gigantic bookshelf and just picked out a random book. That random book turned out to be about the Element of Fire. Out of curiousity I opened it and the first two pages where about the Spirits of Fire.

One one page had bunch of information about one half of the Spirit. Marcus. The next page had information about the Elemental part of the Spirit. My eyes flew over the page.

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Date of Birth: 13th of September 1998

Colour of Eyes: Brown

Colour of Hair: Brown

...

I dropped the book. These informations literally fitted with my biography. That was my first and middle name. My birthday etc. Either way this was a huge print error, or I have a twin sister. Or I am the Spirit of Fire.

But that's impossible. I'm human.

* * *

**Sister bonding time wuhu! Ava and Bella will have a really close relationship so this was just the beginning and guess who is going to find out who she is in the next chapter? ;) Hope you enjoyed it and please review as always! :) Again I typed this reeally quickly, I was lying in bed ready to fall asleep when I suddenly wanted to post a chapter, so I stood up, grabbed my leptop and wrote. Really tired so excuse any mistakes. **


	13. The Truth Is Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. What I own are my characters and the plot line. **

**A/N: Then I'd like to say that I did not lose interest in this story at all. I honestly never could. I just noticed that I didn't update some of my other stories and school hasn't been kind to me either. I will always update once a week and it's only a week ago that I updated? Don't worry here. You'd know if I lose interest ;) **

**And thank you so much for all the reviews, faves and alerts! They make everything worth it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Isabella's POV

My handmuscles were still tightened and in a frozen state, just like the rest of my body. I wasn't moving, neither was I blinking. The only things that seemed to work was in and exhaling. I wasn't staring at anything in particular either, the book fell onto my feet and the pain was still there. My brain ignored the pain and was trying to order all the information I just got from one short part of a single book. One book that left me standing here, utterly shocked and confused.

I was trying to think if it was possible. Maybe I was wrong and overthought things. There could be a tons of Isabella's with the same middle name and birthday as me. And the hair and eye colour wasn't a significant detail of mine either. But still, the puzzles slowly started to fit.

First, it was Baelfire who turned into an Elemental. He used to spend most of his time with me, so maybe I happened to turn him unknowingly? Though that didn't make any sense either. I had to be an Elemental to turn someone. I highly doubt it that a human can turn a human.

Which leads me to another thought. If I'd be the Spirit of Fire, then why the hell am I human? There is no way, to Elementals could born a human and even more impossible is that a Spirit is a human. Although the royal family has been treating me a bit different from the other students. They've been protective over me since the minute I entered the Academy. Just that a Princess would talk to you this causually is really rarely.

''Isabella?'' I heard a deep man's voice from the door. After he had finished his sentence, he knocked twice on the door and it took me a few seconds to realize someone wanted to enter.

I quickly bent down and grabbed the back. In my hurry I of course tripped down and fell onto the ground and the book slid out of my hands and I was lying on the ground with me arms streched out.

One round of applause for Isabella.

As the man stepped through the doorframe, I was finally able to see his face. It was King Charlie in the flesh. Holy crap, a King was standing in front of me and I, yes I was lying on the floor. I could say this is my way of doing a curtsy. To show how extremely subordinated I was. The Izzy curtsy.

''I- uhm, sorry, your majesty. If you're searching for your daughter she just left with Princess Alice and told me to wait here.'' I explained to him as I got from the floor. I wiped all the dirt from my clothes and lowered my eyes.

''First of all please don't call me your majesty. And I wasn't searching for Ava. Actually I was looking for you.'' King Charlie said with a genereous smile.

''Looking for me? This must be a huge misunderstanding.'' I told him, remembering what was written in the book. Maybe the also believed that I was the Spirit and set their hopes up to find their daughter.

''I don't think so. I see you've read the book?'' King Charlie asked with a glance to the book on the floor. My face turned all red. I literally threw a royal book that was probably more important than my life onto the floor.

''Only a page.'' I said and hurried to pick up the book. I showed him the page I read. His smile became wider.

''Well then, I assume you have some questions?'' King Charlie asked.

''No, not really. I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I mean this can't be me. I'm human.'' I said, waving between the book and me to present the difference.

''I forgot how hard it is for people from Fire to believe something without proof.'' King Charlie muttered and let out a sigh. He ran his fingers through his black curly hair.

''I can't follow you.'' I told him confused. He rubbed his chin with his finger.

''I'm debating wheather to tell you everything just now or to wait until Marcus will come. Though I'd like to tell you myself.'' He said more to himself than me. I just nodded, because I didn't know what else to do.

''Everything in the..-'' King Charlie started but got interrupted.

''Charlie no! Wait until the sun goes down to tell her. Don't throw everything away, you've waited for 16 years, now you can't wait for a few more hours?'' A man came rushing into the room. He looked very familiar, though I wasn't able to tell if I ever met him before.

King Charlie took a deep breath.'' What would it change Marcus? It's only a few hours, I'm sure she'll be able to control her powers.''

''No she won't. Go ahead if you want to risk many lives and your home. Did you forget why she's this dangerous? Why I had to take her?'' Marcus growled, his hands balled into a fist as he was shaking in his spot. I have to say he kind of looked scary right now.

''Of course not, but her daughter is far from being born Marcus. You can't keep her away till she's a mother.'' King Charlie hissed back. For a second I thought about leaving, but instead of arguing again they just stared at each other angrily.

''You do realize that I'm in the room? And I have no idea what you're talking about.'' I exclaimed, looking back and forth between them. Both of their heads shot to me and they seemed to relax.

''I usually don't beg. But please Izzy, do not do any research until the sun goes down and you turn 16.'' Marcus pleaded with an intense stare, that also revealed a hint of sadness.

''I am really really sorry, but I doubt I'm the person you're searching for. And I think it's the best if I leave you now.'' I told them with a slight chuckle. I was feeling extremely awkward and just wanted to leave.

I had a strange feeling they were talking about me, but at the same time I didn't want to believe it. They said I shouldn't do any research but for what? Was I supposed to do a research about myself or the Spirit? Or was that the same person aka me? I didn't want to think too deep into it, since I heard what some of the consequences could be. What did he say? Many people will die? Something about the Spirit being dangerous and her daughter? There were so many questions that came up to me, but I decided to drop them.

''There will be a celebration tonight. We hope to see you then.'' King Charlie said, grinning widely. Even Marcus had a goofy grin on his face, which made me smile. I shook my head and slowly started to walk out.

''Oh I forgot. Can you tell Ava that I left? I wouldn't want her to wait.'' I told them and both agreed at the same time.

I made my way out of Ava's room and generally out of the royal section, into my own room. I had my hands in my pockets and was walking really slowly. I couldn't believe how much has happened in matter of weeks. This much hadn't happened in my entire life in the Orphanage. Big things happened before my time with Mrs. Talbot, but I wasn't in the state to think about that right now. Just when I wanted to turn into the hallway with my room, a girl that I remembered from the attack came towards me. I stopped.

''Please don't go or scream or whatever. I don't want to hurt you. I actually want to apologise, I-'' She started to say, though I interrupted her by holding my hands up.

''It's all okay you know. Edward already told me of it.''

''He did? That's nice- uhm nice of him.'' The girl said. I finally remebered her name.

''Sutton isn't it? Don't worry, I'm alright now and I could imagine how manipulative Tanya can be.'' I answered. Sutton chuckled.

''Yeah, though I don't get how she got to Prince Edward's blood. That's nearly impossible, for someone out of the royal family.'' Sutton wondered.

I've heard of that before. All Spirits have their blood filled up in a little container, in case someone from their Nation needs it in emergencies. It's also a lot easier for them if they need if to quickly heal someone.

I shrugged. ''I guess she found a way to get into the blood room and then took his. I'm not surprised to be honest.''

''I know and I shouldn't either. I would have never believed her.'' Sutton said. I laughed.

''I believe you, you know. Although your boyfriends deserves a smack on his head for nearly attacking me.''

''Oh don't worry, I've already done that for you.'' Sutton grinned.

''Izzy! Gosh where have you been?! Don't you know what's happening tonight?'' Yana scolded as she came out of our room. I laughed again.

''Ah right, I have to get ready too. Trust me, you think you have hours until tonight, but once you start searching for clothes and the right make up, all the time is gone.'' Sutton chuckled and Yana agreed with a laugh.

''You're absolutely right. Though Izzy over here doesn't really know all of this. So come on.'' Yana said and grabbed my arm. I turned to Sutton.

''I guess we'll see each other tonight?'' I asked her and she nodded with a smile, before dissapearing.

Yana dragged me back to our room and I was shocked to see what she did. There were tons of clothes scattered all over the floor, but they were all matching outfits. I shook my head at Yana, I thought Rose and Claire were the biggest fashionistas, but holy crap Yana was a whole new dimension. She didn't give me any time to think and started with my make up. I ended up wearing a beautiful light red dress, that didn't show too much but neither too less. It perfectly measured and I have to say I looked pretty hot.

Yana and Sutton were also right about the time. I didn't take one peek at the clock over all this time, but we already spent 5 hours in the room and according to Yana it was already time to leave. We quickly grabbed our bags and made our way to the crowded hall where the celebration was about to take place. It was absolutely beautiful decorated, mostly in red. There were a tons of people from fire who were partly cheering and loud and party quiet. The royal family was gathered in the front as always. We all took a seat.

''I'd like to welcome you all. We are happy that you all came to celebrate the return the of the Spirit of Fire, our daughter Isabella.'' King Charlie announced with a microphone. His animal Spirit was flying next to him, just like the others were next to theirs.

King Charlie took a look on the clock. Only a few seconds before midnight.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I could literally feel my heart beating. Why was I so excited and nervous?

00.00

''Welcome back Isabella.' King Charlie said adressing me. All stares were suddenly on me.

The same dragon then flew into the hall, straight to me, he became flying in circles around me and I felt power ran through my body. I slowly raised from the floor and all of a sudden fire began rushing through my veins. It wasn't hurtful, the opposite was the case. It felt amazing. I even felt my eyes change, though I could not tell to which colour. I turned into an Elemental.

Marcus stopped circling me and now stood in front of me.

''Say the word: Enter.'' Marcus ordered me. I did as he told.

''Enter.''

And with that a grin spread across Marcus face and he flew directly to me, but instead of ramming me over or fyling past me, he literally entered me.

I felt complete and powerful.

It wasn't a lie. I was the Spirit of Fire. Princess Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Wuuuuhuu! Finally! Took quite a long time for her to find out huh? ;) Hope you all like this chapter, if you did please review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Revenge: Step 1

**A/N: Wow i think this is the longest I haven't updated this story and it wasn't because of my schedule or anything. It was simply the fact that I wasn't 'ready' to write this chapter. I had a few ideas, but none really fitted, until today when I got an idea how I want this chapter to go. Anyways really sorry, but hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Isabella's POV _

And I ran.

To be honest I didn't know where, but I just wanted to get away from here. Literally everyone was looking at my as if I had grown another pair of eyes or something. I did realize that I'm the Spirit and that they have been waiting for my arrival, but seriously? I've been at the academy for a few weeks now. They've seen me everyday and I was even in their chambers and they never got the nerve to tell me the truth? To tell me I'm their daughter?

The most shocking for me is to believe that I am a royal family member. I honestly don't know how that can even be possible. I, Isabella, the one that's the complete opposite of an royal, turns out to be a part of this family! And not only that, the whole fucking world just watched what happend on TV. By now the whole world knows who I am. The ones in Asia, Europe, Africa, Australia, just every fucking human, elemental and animal on this planet.

As if it wasn't enough to deal with.

''Izzy wait, don't run!'' I heard several people yell to me, but I didn't listen. I ignored them and continued to run as fast as I could.

I'd say the only positive thing is, that I'm much much more powerful right now. I feel all this power rush through my veins and I have control. I can perfectly feel how I'm able to control my powers. Maybe it's just because Marcus is inside me.

_Yes it's probably because I'm in here. Have more faith in you Izzy. You'd be able to control your powers even without me. _Marcus said from inside me.

Woah Woah Woah. Stop. No, this is not freaky at all. Someone was talking to me from inside of me.

_Get used to it, we'll be spending lots of time together._ Marcus said with a grin.

''Who the hell said I wanted to spend time with you?'' I shot back as I quickly looked back if anyone was following me. I could see the Academy from a distant now.

_Who wouldn't want to spend time with me? _Marcus questioned. I rolled my eyes.

''You're way too much in love with yourself'' I muttered. ''Plus get the fuck out of me.''

_Ouch! Sorry to dissapoint you, but it's inevitable for you to keep me inside. We need to be connected for the first year or we'll both die. _Marcus explained.

''Are you kidding me? So I damned with you?!'' I groaned and slowed down, since I was already a few miles from the Academy and no one was following me.

_I don't even know what you have against me. I'm pretty cute. _

I snorted. ''Hell yeah who told you that lie.''

_Several ladies of mine. Now what is pissing you off? The fact that I took you away? _

''That's the major reason yes. But also that you didn't even keep an eye on me this whole time. Do you know how horrible my childhood was? We're supposed to protect each other, yet you handed me to the devil on earth.'' I told him angrily.

Marcus was quiet. Even though he was inside me, I couldn't really tell what he was thinking which annyoed the heck out of me. He was able to read every single thought of mine and his mind was blank for me. Yeah sure, this whole being-one-thing is totally fair.

_I didn't know he'd turn out that way. Luke was my childhood buddy, we were inseparable and I could trust him with my life. So when you were born and I had to give you away, he of course was the first that popped into my mind. After that I was in the dragon world and didn't have any contact with this world until you were about 11. But that was when you were at the Orphange already. _

''Childhood buddies? Are you serious? A Spirit, a _dragon _is friends with someone like Luke? Someone who drinks and smokes all day long, someone who can't do a single thing on his own? Someone that treats little children like shit. Yeah sure.'' I huffed.

I wished, I could just make him leave my body. Leave my thoughts and mind. I was beyond angry at him, but I literally had to confront him. There was no way to block him out.

_He wasn't always like this. Things change us Izzy. You must know that the best. Plus he's still in this area if you want to take revenge. _

''And you won't hold me back or anything?'' I asked sceptically. A minute ago he was talking how much he cherrished his dear old friend and now he would let me hurt him. This dragon doesn't make any sense.

_It's your choice. He hurted you, not me. I see you need a few lessons in fire. Number one rule is that you can immediately take revenge on the person who hurted you. You don't need any permission from anyone and you can hurt him in a way you want. _Marcus shrugged.

I could sense he was trying keep something hidden. I still couldn't enter his mind, but someone who would trust a child to someone, must love that person very much. I don't know how deep their relationship is or was, but I bet their bond still existed and he just wanted me to take justice.

''Are you mad at him?'' I asked. ''For what he's done to me?''

_Beyond mad Izzy. I wanted to rip him into pieces myself, but like I said he's not my issue anymore. _

''Though since you're inside me, we can techincally hurt him together, right?''

_Yes we could. _Marcus answered with an evil grin.

''Okay then lead me to his house and instruct me.'' I told him. Marcus did as he was told.

I was suddenly not standing on a ground anymore. Instead I was slowly rising up in the air. I was flying. My eyes widened and I started to giggle. Yes I started to giggle. The inner child of me came out and I strechted my arms out. The feeling to be in the air, to fly and see over the town was amazing. The view was amazing. The wind in my hair was amazing.

In a matter of minutes we arrived at my old home. Just thinking of it as a home felt incredibly wrong. This was never my home, not from day one. The house still looked the same. It still smelled the same. It smelled of alcohol and cigarettes as always. But now, due to my super awesome nose, I could also smell the scent of sex and dirty clothes. Ew.

I landed on my feet and slowly made my way to the door. I expected myself to shudder or feel anxious, but I wasn't. I felt powerful and safe with Marcus, I wasn't a fragile human anymore. I was an Elemental, a Spirit of Fire that wasn't going to be afraid of Luke.

I knocked on the door. As I waited for him to answer, I wondered if he would remember me. In my opinion I didn't really change much over the years, but who knows, he is probably drunk and wouldn't regognize me. After what felt like an enternity Luke opened the door. He was in his boxershorts and wore a blank white shirt that was pretty dirty. As always a cigarette stuck in between his teeth and he looekd pretty messed up.

''Now who do we have here. Lil Isabella.'' Luke chuckled. I smirked.

''Good to see you too, Lukey.'' I replied to him.

''I see you've turned into an Elemental. And I also knew you'd come back once you are one. But do you really think you could fight against me? I have way more experience than you.'' Luke said arrogantly. I laughed.

''Oh Luke, you don't know anything.'' I said. I closed my eyes for a second, before opening them again. They were burning red in flames, a clear symbol that I was a Spirit.

''Holy shit.'' Luke gasped and stumbled back. His cigarette fell out of his mouth and I've never seen him this frightened.

''Surprise!'' I laughed.

''You're a Spirit! Marcus gave me a Spirit to look out for?! That little bastard! He wanted me to die! He wanted me to die!'' Luke cried out. He was lying on the floor by now.

_Yeah of course. _Marcus rolled his eyes.

''Marcus didn't want any of the things you did to me. He trusted you with me.'' I hissed, stepping onto his feet. Or should I say pressing it into the ground with all my strength.

''He's lying! Please don't hurt me.'' Luke begged, his hands folded together.

''Too late.'' Both Marcus and I said. My hands lit up in fire. I brought my hand to his throat and made him burn from the inside out until he only consisted of ashes.

* * *

**Guess it's time for revenge. I know some of you wanted her to kick Marcus' ass, but that's simply not possible. Animal Spirit and Elemental Spirit share a way too deep bond. This bond got stronger after Marcus entered her, plus you can't really kick someone's ass when he's inside you. Anyways they're not best buddies and it's still going to take some time until she fully trusts him etc. **

**On the other hand, it's a complete different topic with her family. They'll appear in the next chapter and oh boy that won't be too pretty. This was kinda part one and part two will be updated tomorrow. **


	15. Torn Apart

**A/N: So didn't you like the last chapter? I missed a lot of my reviewers! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Bella's POV_

I was staring at the ashes of my adoptive father. For all this time I wanted to take revenge, but I knew I couldn't since I was a fragile little human and back then a child. He had the power. He was an Elemental from Energy, he was born to be one. He spend his time with a Spirit, so he was very experienced. I on the other hand just turned into one, and even though I had this immense power now, Luke still would have been able to defeat me. I don't know what to do with my power. I just had it. And I had to learn.

_You will learn how to use them, don't worry about that. Remember we're together forever. _Marcus said chuckling at the last part.

''Oh yeah totally looking forward to that.'' I mumbled. The wind blast all the ash away from the ground. I was seconds away from preventing the ash to fly away, but what would I do with just ash? Keep his ash as a cute memory? Never.

_I sense someone is coming. _Marcus said alerted.

Cool so he can't feel everything I feel, because if so, he'd sense that the person who is coming is actually Edward. Guess it has to do with the mating bond. I could actually feel him a few miles away, but I was way too occupied killing that bastard father of mine than to think about why Edward is coming or not. Everyone probably sent him to get me or talk to me. Do they really think he has such a huge influence on me? Maybe he has.

''Izzy?'' I heard Edward's voice slowly approaching me. He was carefully walking towards me, looking me straight in the eye.

''I'm not coming back, if that is why you are here.'' I told him sternly. Wow, even those words felt incredibly wrong to say.

_It's the mating bond. _

''Gosh Mark shut up.'' I growled. It was seriously annoying to have someone commenting your thoughts all the time.

''You know you can actually shut him up. I for example have control when or how far Rhea can enter my thoughts.'' Edward told me. Interesting.

_No! Don't. Come on we barely know each other. I need to get to know you. _Marcus moaned.

''So could have control when he can enter my thoughts?'' I asked raising my eyebrows. I have to say it did sound tempting.

''Yes, it's actually pretty easy. You just think about blocking him from your thoughts.'' Edward said casually.

''Really it's that easy? No freaky spell, ritual or words I have to say?'' I chuckled.

''Nop.'' He said, popping the 'p'.

''And how can I enter his thoughts? I can't hear anything.'' I asked. Edward furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

''He blocked his thoughts from you from the very beginning? Someone help me understand dragons please.'' Edward mumbled the last part more to himself.

''Why are you saying that? Is that unusual?''

''You could say so. It is way easier if he opens his mind for you. He doesn't have to explain everything and you could get an overview over everything by just looking into his mind.'' Edward explained.

Oh Marcus, you surely are in trouble. I told him in my thoughts.

Even though the idea of shutting Marcus out of my thoughts was very tempting, I couldn't. I'd rather want him to read my thoughts and then tell me what to do. I felt very insecure in this whole being a Spirit thing. You'd think I just have to follow my instincts but there was more to that. Being a Spirit was way more than just having power or control. You need to know your nation, your world, which I didn't at the moment. As much as I hated it, I need Marcus. At least for now.

_Aww don't be so cute Izzy. Love ya too. _Marcus grinned. I rolled my eyes. Funny how our personalities were the same. It was as if I was talking to another me.

_We're technically one person in two 'bodies'. _Marcus explained.

''Izzy?'' Edward brought me back to reality.

_Are you saying our conversation wasn't real? _Marcus pouted. Gosh, shut up for a second Mark.

''Yeah sorry, was talking to Marcus.'' I apologized.

''So I take you're not blocking him? I think that's better anyways, since he can tell when you're about to do a wrong decision or not.'' Edward said.

''Yeah exactly. Anyways why are you here Edward? I think to run away is a clear sign to let the person in peace.'' I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He sighed. ''Izzy I know you're pissed at us, but it was for your own protection.''

''Yeah I've heard that before. It's not the fact that they gave me away Edward. It's simply because in the time I was at the Academy you had all the time to tell me who I am , yet you didn't. Heck I even spent most of my time with all of you and you didn't say a fucking word.'' I snapped.

''And why do you think we didn't tell you? Maybe you should ask Marcus in there. Do you know how many times your parents were on the border to just run to your Orphange or even your adoptive father and take you home? They wanted to tell you as you arrived and especially when you got injured, but they couldn't, because your dear Marcus told them not to.'' Edward snapped. Oh boy, he was boiling in anger. And to anger someone from Ice is a master piece.

''You are all Spirits and you're telling me a single dragon had you all in control?''

''Not a single dragon. A whole nation and our nations. He showed us what would happen if you'd get to know who you are before he could enter you. You would immediately turn back into an Elemental and would lose the control of your powers. You'd become to a killer machine, your entire nation would lose control and you would by the way destroy ours. We couldn't let that happen, as much as we love you Izzy and I'm sure that's not what you would have wanted either.'' Edward tried to explain to me, his eyes pleading.

''B-but I don't understand. All of you had control over your powers. Just I didn't? I don't get it. What went wrong with me?'' I asked suddenly vulnerable. Edward walked closer to me and took my hand in his.

''Nothing went wrong with you Izzy. It was something before you were born that made you lose control. It's hard to explain. Please come back and we can all explain. I don't want to explain this all by myself, when you're parents have more to say to it.'' Edward said.

Since I was an Elemental now, I could feel how cold his hands were. He was freezing cold, but luckily my hands were burning hot, which made the temperature of our hands intertwined nicely and bearable.

''I can't. At least not at the moment. I- I have to get used to the fact who I am and that I have a family. It's a bit too much at the moment.'' I told him, hoping he wouldn't get this wrong.

''So you're not mad anymore?'' Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

''Didn't say that. I'm still pissed. Don't expect me to treat you all like family.''

''I'm positive we will change that fact. And god no please don't treat me like family.'' Edward chuckled. I knew he was trying to lighten up my mood and it worked. I bit my lip not to smile, but couldn't help it in the end.

Oh how I wished things didn't turn out this way. I wished Edward and I would have continued to date, overlooking the fact who we are or what was wrong or right. The times when I saw Edward, were by far the best times in my whole day. I remembered how my eyes lit up every single time he was mentioned or when I saw him.

_Guess someone is falling in l-o-v-e. _Marcus sung with a grin.

I grimaced. Yes, I was definitely falling in love.

**Unknown POV **

I watched the two lovers watch each other in the eye as if nothing else mattered in this world, but them. Happily reunited after such a horrifying revelation. Poor Isabella discovered she was actually an Elemental! And now the entire world was celebrating her arrival.

I laughed darkly.

How stupid that is. As if she's the first to turn from a human to an Elemental. As if she's the first that returned back home.

I am the reason she was born. I am the reason everyone of these bastards is born and alive.

And they always get what they want. They get their precious daughter, sister and friend back and what do I and my family get? Nothing.

My twin sister had to be taken away to get the balance of the world back, after Marcus had taken Isabella. My sister had to pay for their stupid actions.

And I'm damned. I would love to kill them immediately, but I can't. Since their precious future daughter will be my beloved mate.

But I know one thing. I will make them pay and I will get my sister back or I'm no longer Kieran Amari.

* * *

**Yikes, that was a heavy ending. Next chapter is hopefully going to be updated in the next few days, maybe even tomorrow. I want to finish the story in the next few weeks. Hope you all liked it and maybe more of you will review this time? See you!**

**Edit: No one of you knows who Kieran is, I have never mentioned him. Yet you do know his sister ;) He's going to stay unknown for awhile. My little secret who (what) he is ;)**


	16. Too Much

**A/N: So didn't you like the last chapter? I missed a lot of my reviewers!**

**Chapter 13**

_Bella's POV_

I was staring at the ashes of my adoptive father. For all this time I wanted to take revenge, but I knew I couldn't since I was a fragile little human and back then a child. He had the power. He was an Elemental from Energy, he was born to be one. He spend his time with a Spirit, so he was very experienced. I on the other hand just turned into one, and even though I had this immense power now, Luke still would have been able to defeat me. I don't know what to do with my power. I just had it. And I had to learn.

_You will learn how to use them, don't worry about that. Remember we're together forever. _Marcus said chuckling at the last part.

''Oh yeah totally looking forward to that.'' I mumbled. The wind blast all the ash away from the ground. I was seconds away from preventing the ash to fly away, but what would I do with just ash? Keep his ash as a cute memory? Never.

_I sense someone is coming. _Marcus said alerted.

Cool so he can't feel everything I feel, because if so, he'd sense that the person who is coming is actually Edward. Guess it has to do with the mating bond. I could actually feel him a few miles away, but I was way too occupied killing that bastard father of mine than to think about why Edward is coming or not. Everyone probably sent him to get me or talk to me. Do they really think he has such a huge influence on me? Maybe he has.

''Izzy?'' I heard Edward's voice slowly approaching me. He was carefully walking towards me, looking me straight in the eye.

''I'm not coming back, if that is why you are here.'' I told him sternly. Wow, even those words felt incredibly wrong to say.

_It's the mating bond. _

''Gosh Mark shut up.'' I growled. It was seriously annoying to have someone commenting your thoughts all the time.

''You know you can actually shut him up. I for example have control when or how far Rhea can enter my thoughts.'' Edward told me. Interesting.

_No! Don't. Come on we barely know each other. I need to get to know you. _Marcus moaned.

''So could have control when he can enter my thoughts?'' I asked raising my eyebrows. I have to say it did sound tempting.

''Yes, it's actually pretty easy. You just think about blocking him from your thoughts.'' Edward said casually.

''Really it's that easy? No freaky spell, ritual or words I have to say?'' I chuckled.

''Nop.'' He said, popping the 'p'.

''And how can I enter his thoughts? I can't hear anything.'' I asked. Edward furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

''He blocked his thoughts from you from the very beginning? Someone help me understand dragons please.'' Edward mumbled the last part more to himself.

''Why are you saying that? Is that unusual?''

''You could say so. It is way easier if he opens his mind for you. He doesn't have to explain everything and you could get an overview over everything by just looking into his mind.'' Edward explained.

Oh Marcus, you surely are in trouble. I told him in my thoughts.

Even though the idea of shutting Marcus out of my thoughts was very tempting, I couldn't. I'd rather want him to read my thoughts and then tell me what to do. I felt very insecure in this whole being a Spirit thing. You'd think I just have to follow my instincts but there was more to that. Being a Spirit was way more than just having power or control. You need to know your nation, your world, which I didn't at the moment. As much as I hated it, I need Marcus. At least for now.

_Aww don't be so cute Izzy. Love ya too. _Marcus grinned. I rolled my eyes. Funny how our personalities were the same. It was as if I was talking to another me.

_We're technically one person in two 'bodies'. _Marcus explained.

''Izzy?'' Edward brought me back to reality.

_Are you saying our conversation wasn't real? _Marcus pouted. Gosh, shut up for a second Mark.

''Yeah sorry, was talking to Marcus.'' I apologized.

''So I take you're not blocking him? I think that's better anyways, since he can tell when you're about to do a wrong decision or not.'' Edward said.

''Yeah exactly. Anyways why are you here Edward? I think to run away is a clear sign to let the person in peace.'' I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He sighed. ''Izzy I know you're pissed at us, but it was for your own protection.''

''Yeah I've heard that before. It's not the fact that they gave me away Edward. It's simply because in the time I was at the Academy you had all the time to tell me who I am , yet you didn't. Heck I even spent most of my time with all of you and you didn't say a fucking word.'' I snapped.

''And why do you think we didn't tell you? Maybe you should ask Marcus in there. Do you know how many times your parents were on the border to just run to your Orphange or even your adoptive father and take you home? They wanted to tell you as you arrived and especially when you got injured, but they couldn't, because your dear Marcus told them not to.'' Edward snapped. Oh boy, he was boiling in anger. And to anger someone from Ice is a master piece.

''You are all Spirits and you're telling me a single dragon had you all in control?''

''Not a single dragon. A whole nation and our nations. He showed us what would happen if you'd get to know who you are before he could enter you. You would immediately turn back into an Elemental and would lose the control of your powers. You'd become to a killer machine, your entire nation would lose control and you would by the way destroy ours. We couldn't let that happen, as much as we love you Izzy and I'm sure that's not what you would have wanted either.'' Edward tried to explain to me, his eyes pleading.

''B-but I don't understand. All of you had control over your powers. Just I didn't? I don't get it. What went wrong with me?'' I asked suddenly vulnerable. Edward walked closer to me and took my hand in his.

''Nothing went wrong with you Izzy. It was something before you were born that made you lose control. It's hard to explain. Please come back and we can all explain. I don't want to explain this all by myself, when you're parents have more to say to it.'' Edward said.

Since I was an Elemental now, I could feel how cold his hands were. He was freezing cold, but luckily my hands were burning hot, which made the temperature of our hands intertwined nicely and bearable.

''I can't. At least not at the moment. I- I have to get used to the fact who I am and that I have a family. It's a bit too much at the moment.'' I told him, hoping he wouldn't get this wrong.

''So you're not mad anymore?'' Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

''Didn't say that. I'm still pissed. Don't expect me to treat you all like family.''

''I'm positive we will change that fact. And god no please don't treat me like family.'' Edward chuckled. I knew he was trying to lighten up my mood and it worked. I bit my lip not to smile, but couldn't help it in the end.

Oh how I wished things didn't turn out this way. I wished Edward and I would have continued to date, overlooking the fact who we are or what was wrong or right. The times when I saw Edward, were by far the best times in my whole day. I remembered how my eyes lit up every single time he was mentioned or when I saw him.

_Guess someone is falling in l-o-v-e. _Marcus sung with a grin.

I grimaced. Yes, I was definitely falling in love.

**Unknown POV **

I watched the two lovers watch each other in the eye as if nothing else mattered in this world, but them. Happily reunited after such a horrifying revelation. Poor Isabella discovered she was actually an Elemental! And now the entire world was celebrating her arrival.

I laughed darkly.

How stupid that is. As if she's the first to turn from a human to an Elemental. As if she's the first that returned back home.

I am the reason she was born. I am the reason everyone of these bastards is born and alive.

And they always get what they want. They get their precious daughter, sister and friend back and what do I and my family get? Nothing.

My twin sister had to be taken away to get the balance of the world back, after Marcus had taken Isabella. My sister had to pay for their stupid actions.

And now they will pay for it. I will get my sister back or I'm no longer Kieran Amari.

**Yikes, that was a heavy ending. Next chapter is hopefully going to be updated in the next few days, maybe even tomorrow.**


	17. Book Two

**Forget about the sequel. I'll be continuing the story here. For days it's been bothering me and I think it made no sense to divide it. Book Two will start here. **

* * *

**BOOK 2**

_**Izzy**__**'s POV **_

Edward left and head to the throne room, leaving me standing in the hallways of the Academy. He actually didn't break his promise. I didn't have to see my family and luckily no one was here as we arrived. All the party decor and people were gone and everything looked as it looked like before my birthday. The day that changed everything.

I was still pretty lost. Confused. And even though now I knew I had a family, I still felt alone. I wasn't a very social person. I've never been before. People have hurt me quite a few times in the past and I handled it. Although you can't really call it handling.

Forgetting is my cure to pain. I try to forget. Remove all the thoughts that are haunting me every night, leaving me awake, screaming or even crying.

Yes Isabella also cries. Don't really know why people make such a big deal out of it, when they see me crying, which of course happens really rarely. They think I don't cry, but I do. I just hide it from everyone. When I go to bed, I'm completely alone. I have a bunch of time to think and nothing is there to distract me. So I cry.

No one is there to comfort me. And it's always been that way.

I'd even say Luke, my adoptive father, was the best that happened in my life. At least he actually showed emotions. Even if they were hatred and anger. He let out his anger by beating the crap out of me, by shouting non stop. But wasn't anger also an emotion? And if you shout at someone, doesn't it mean that you care? You clearly wouldn't shout or scold someone you don't care about right?

So why should I now let in the people that apparently love me? Can you really call that love? My own family, my blood decided to abandon me as a little baby.

At that time I wasn't a strong and powerful Spirit. No. I was an innocent and weak little human in a world full of Elementals. Whenever I walked down the street people immediately glanced at me. They laughed and pointed at me.

Mothers told their children to stay away from me. They told them I wasn't worth a hello or even a look. They made them hate me. Hate humans. Before I came to the Orphanage I never had friends.

I was always outsider Isabella, that no one liked. That everyone despised.

Can you imagine what it feels like to wake up in the morning and the first thing that crosses your mind is that you don't want to live? That you don't want to go and prepare yourself for school. Because even at my old school that was only for humans, I never had friends.

Even humans back then didn't like me.

And I always wondered why. I used to look in the mirror and ask myself what was wrong with me. Why does nobody want to talk to me? I changed school and it was the same. People never accepted me the way I was.

Because I was different. Even back then. I was different and I didn't know.

I didn't know, because the people that _love _me never told me who I am. Never even left a hint. And the worst of all,

They never protected me. They didn't protect me of any of the people that hurt me. If you love someone, you protect that one.

I could forgive my family for giving me away. But I could never forgive them for not protecting me. For letting me all alone in that cruel world, that was there to break me down.


	18. Struggle

**Chapter 2 **

Minutes and hours past and I still haven't moved from my spot. I was still standing in the hallways thinking about everything that has went wrong or right. Although finding things that went right was quite difficult. I started to adjust my life as a human and now I get thrown into this new world, that actually was in front of my eyes the whole time.

I am in the center of attention now. My face was well known. Isabella Swan, Spirit of Fire.

That gave me most of the chills. I am a Spirit. That aspect would turn my life upside down. People will come and ask me for help, I have to lead a whole Nation. Heck I couldn't even lead my own life. How was I suppose to lead a whole Nation? And let's not forget the fact that I'm only 16. I have no knowledge about any of the Elements, since we weren't taught about that. We only ever knew that there are Elements and that was it.

_Izzy Izzy Izzy. Why do you think I am here inside of you? I__'m here to help you. _The low voice of Marcus echoed through my body. He made me jump a little in surprise.

Another thing to adjust. I wasn't the only Spirit of Fire. A Spirit always consists of two. On one side we have me, the Elemental Spirit and on the other side we have Marcus, the Animal Spirit of Fire. He had to enter me on my sixteenth birthday in order for me to control my powers. And he's going to be in there for a whole year.

A whole year with the one that took me straight away after I was born. But I couldn't be mad at him forever. He did what was best for me and unlike my dear family, he couldn't return to check on me. After he had dropped me off, he had to leave this world and enter the parallel world of Fire. Every Element has a parallel world for all the animals belonging to that Element. In our case for all the dragons. In our world, all the dragons were home. And since I wasn't there, Marcus had to handle all of them.

You have to understand that it is very hard to handle a bunch of young and angry dragons when you're by yourself and not united with your other half. And once you enter the world as the Spirit you're obliged to stay there as long as the people slash dragons need you. They needed Marcus for 10 years, so he had to stay there. Once he entered this world again, he immediately searched for me and found out I was now in Orphanage.

''I know Mark, but still. There is so much I have to figure out. With you inside me I'm probably able to fight, but what's with the other things? Making decisions on my own and all that.'' I grumbled. I was slowly getting tired of standing, so I looked around and found a bench only a few meters away from me. Now why didn't I see it before.

_You will learn it as time goes. Not to scare you, but you will make good and bad decisions that will shape who you are. But you can never let them bring you down in any way, Izzy. _Marcus assured me sincerely.

Something about him, about the way he talks and sounds, was making me feel greatly secure. He had a soothing voice that always included seriousness and trust. Yes, even though I only know him for a couple of days I trusted him. I was well aware that he couldn't lie to me and he didn't feel the need to either.

Our bond is based on trust. It would be a whole mess if we didn't trust each other.

''You just sounded like a parent. I don't want to make bad decisions Mark. I can't afford that. Our whole Nation has been waiting for me to return and now they need my help. I need to make good decisions.'' I said adamant, crossing my legs and resting my hands on them.

It was surprisingly empty in the hallways. Usually people would flood in here, talk and just hang around each other. But since I arrived no one was here. Maybe people were scared I was going to take revenge and be all mad and punish them. If they think that, then they clearly don't know me. I would never hurt innocent ones.

''Excuse me your royal highness.'' An all too familiar voice whispered behind me. With one quick movement, I turned around to face my roommate Yana, grinning like a fool at me.

''Finally I see a human being around here.'' I said relieved as I went and hug my best friend. I sighed over her shoulder. Even though I've been only away for a few days, I just realized how much I missed her. She was always there for me to talk or to brighten up my mood. Yes, I definitely missed her humor.

''Well kinda hard when there are barely humans here.'' Yana laughed. I pulled her closer to me.

''I've missed you Yana. And don't laugh. This was a hard confession for me.'' I told her, smiling as we pulled apart.

It was true. I was the worst person ever to confess her feelings or emotions. Not sure what went wrong with me, but I have never told a person I loved him or anything in that way and I felt bad for that. Shouldn't the people I love know that I care for them? I was trying to change it and it was extremely hard.

''Missed you too Izzy-Fizzy. It's been quite different without you.'' Yana answered softly, while giving me a warm smile.

And just like that I started to laugh. ''You gotta come up with better nicknames Yana. Izzy-Fizzy? Really? I feel offended'' I chuckled. Yana playfully nudged my side.

''At least I have a huge fantasy and mind that allows me to come up with those nicknames. Ever since we met, you only called me Yana.'' Yana defended herself.

I bit my lip, trying hard to think of another nickname for her that could annoy her. There wasn't really much with the name Riyana. Ri-pana.. No. Ana banana ? No. Her name wasn't really Ana. I stood there, staring highly concentrated into Yana's eyes, but I couldn't find a nickname.

''See. Give it up. I'm better than you.'' Yana told me, grinning widely. Her eyes were widen open, shimmering in the afternoon light. Her grins were highly infectious.

''I already did five minutes ago.'' I chuckled.

''Come on, you have to tell me everything. How is it to be a Spirit? Do you feel different? I need details.'' Yana blurted as she clung to my arm, leading me out of the hallway.

''Different.'' I said shortly, knowing my answer would annoy her. Her head shot to me and she glared, which made me snicker in return.

''Izzy sometimes, I really want to rip your head off, but since you're now more powerful.. Guess that wish just faded away.'' Yana mumbled, faking a sad expression. I looked down to her. I was a few inches taller than her.

That gave me an idea. I was a Spirit now. And humans that attend at the Elemental Academy, can only be turned by a Spirit, if one decides to turn them.

''Do you want to be an Elemental from fire?'' I asked her suddenly, totally obsessed with the idea to turn my friend into an Elemental. As selfish as it sounded, I didn't want to go through this alone and she will eventually turned anyways.

''Uhm I don't really know. I haven't decided yet?'' Yana questioned, raising her eyebrows. She knew I had something in mind, but couldn't put her finger on it.

''I could turn you.. Since I'm a Spirit now and all. Just if you want to be from Fire of course.'' I told her with a shrug, trying to sound as cool as possible.

To be honest I'd probably feel offended if she said no. I already shared a deep connection to my Element and if someone is against it, I could get very protective and defensive. I was already tensed up, afraid to hear her answer. I think we from Fire are the worst. The Fire Nation is a very proud nation. Obviously. But I shouldn't feel this way. All my friends are humans, I couldn't get offended if they choose another Element. After all it depends.

''If I choose Fire, will I always be from Fire? Or can I change the Element in.. I don't know a few years?'' Yana asked curious. I hoped Marcus heard the question, cause I couldn't answer it.

_Yes. If another Spirit decides to change her Element. And since they__'re your family or lover, that won't be a problem. _Marcus helped me out. I took in a breath. Thank god he could also be there when I needed him.

_I__'m always here when you need me, hun. _Marcus snickered. I rolled my eyes, but had to smile. We're definitely the same person.

''Yeah another Spirit can change your Element if you want to.'' I answered her after I blocked Marcus out again.

''I'll think about it, okay?'' Yana replied, opening the door to our room. I don't know why I expected the room to look different. Maybe since a lot of things in my life have changed.

''Mhhmm don't think too long. The offer isn't up for too long.'' I said, winking at her, as I curled my lips.

We walked into the room and decided to sit on Yana's bed and turn on the tv. Great. Guess who was on tv.

_After decades, we have finally found our Spirit. She unfortunately disappeared with Marcus, but we hope she will come soon and help us all out. To our Spirit Isabella! _A man from the fire nation shouted. Thousand of people were cheering and shouting with him, celebrating my return.

''Guess you'll have to go to your Nation soon.'' Yana said, her eyes glued to the TV.

''I feel extremely guilty. They needed me all this time. And I don't want to disappoint them Yana.'' I said quietly, looking down at my fingers. Only my Nation could make me feel this insecure. I bet they have a bunch of expectations from me that I couldn't fulfill.

''Izzy have some damn faith in you. You'll be fine there, they already love you. Look.'' She told me, pointing at the TV.

The people were dressed all in red and were in the section of the fire nation. Every Element had their own section. Then there was a center were Elementals were all mixed, living with each other. It is told that the more nationalist people were living in the sections, and the ones who were less were living in the center. The people were holding up flags with my name. Actually this sight made me smile so widely.

''I can't wait to help them.'' I said, finally secure. I was born to be a Spirit. Now I can finally be who I'm destined to be.

And being a Spirit also gives me the oppurtunity to date Edward. All this time we had to hide. Just thinking about him gave me chills. I said goodbye to him a few hours ago and I was already missing him to death.


	19. Explanations

**Chapter 3 **

Edward's POV

After I left Izzy in the hallways to the Academy, I headed straight to the throne room where most of my family was already sitting to eat. Everyone was quiet and barely anyone touched their food. All of them have been very devastated after Izzy left, or should I say ran away, not wanting to speak with them. Of course they expected it, and Renee expected even worse, she thought she'd shout and accuse them, but instead she ran. Which was worse. This way they didn't know what she was feeling or how she reacts to all of this.

Luckily Izzy trusted me and let me behind her facade, that she was keeping up most of the times. I expected her to shut me down, or run away again, but surprisingly she was willingly to talk. I guess our bond was stronger than I thought before. And thinking about it, I wouldn't be able to deny her anything either. I already needed her, like the air I was breathing.

After everyone spotted me, they looked up and looked at me expectantly.

''She needs time. I took your advice and connected her mind to me, although I blocked mine. She's not mad at you for giving her up, she just can't seem to forgive you with the fact that you didn't protect her in her childhood.'' I told them slowly, pronouncing each word, so it would trigger into their head.

Renee and Charlie looked into each others eyes, while tears trickled down Renee's face. Charlie softly wiped them away and whispered something in her ear that made her nod.

''Protect her from what? We've checked on her and she always seemed fine.'' Charlie replied, slightly confused.

''Her adoptive father. Her abused her for many years.'' I said and let out a growl afterward. Thank god that bastard is dead now, I would have killed him otherwise. How can you even abuse a child? The thought makes me sick.

Everyone took in a sharp breath or gasped. The women all looked shocked and disgusted, while the men were all shaking, ready to explode any second. Emmett was the worst. He still had his knife in his hand and since he grasped it too tightly, blood was streaming down his hand, but he didn't seem to mind. My father quickly healed him, removing all the blood.

''I-I don't understand. For the first couple of years of her life everything was alright. Her adoptive father treated her well, I saw it with my eyes. And in the years between them and her time in the Orphanage we've lost her scent and every track.'' Charlie explained to me and the others. The elders seemed to know of that, but us others didn't.

''How could you lose her track?'' Ava asked confused. Us Spirits, were always able to track someone down. Either way due to records or the scent or any other tracks.

Both shrugged, unable to give an answer. They were mad at themselves for losing their their daughter and knowing the fact that she wasn't treated well probably made it worse. Even if the world will go down, I would never want to be in their skin.

''I've made a little research, before Izzy decided to kill him.'' Baelfire said, as he entered the room. I noticed how Ava's eyes immediately lit up and a smile spread across her face. He was Izzy's best friend. They spend their entire time in the Orphanage together and were extremely close until she somehow turned him into an Elemental and he had to leave them. She still hasn't properly talked to him and I knew it was getting to him.

I think the only reasons he's still here is, because he wants to gain Izzy's trust back and unintentionally he's still here because of Izzy's sister Ava.

I knew they had a thing going on. Baelfire's expression also lit up and his eyes were longing. Longing for Ava. I really do not understand why they act as if nothing is happening between them. They act as friends and hide their feelings, even when a blind human could see how much they want to be together.

I would never be able to stay away from Izzy for this long. The minute I saw her, I knew I needed her and now she's become my life. I only felt complete around her and I can't seem to understand how I've lived for so long without her. Heck even my engagement to Tanya seems so silly to me.

''And..? '' Emmett asked impatiently. Bae sat down Ava, who tensed up and I could see her taking a sharp breath. Oh boy. If they continue like this, I swear I'll push them together myself.

The interesting thing is that Ava has never been in love, nor was she ever interested in a boy. Many oh yeah many wanted her and tried to get her attention in any possible way, but nothing seemed to work. She was never interested. Now suddenly Baelfire enters her life, they only exchanged a few words and there you have it. She is already falling for him and he is clearly interested in her. Judging all that, I bet they're mated. That is the only possible explanation.

''You know how only a few people are gifted? He was. That's probably why Marcus chose to bring Izzy to him, so no one could find her, if she'd ever get in danger. He can make scents or any possible track disappear. His ability goes that far, that he can even make you forget you were even searching for one person. Apparently he used his ability in that time. He probably sensed people were spying on them and since Marcus didn't tell him who Izzy is, it was only an act of defensive.'' Baelfire explained to us.

''That's indeed a very powerful ability.'' My father murmured, stroking his chin.

Getting an ability in the world of Elementals is very rare. Only a handful of people are born with one, some more powerful than the others. The most powerful are the Amari's. Not only do they have the Avatar in their family, no all their other children are gifted and it's said that they have extremely powerful abilities.

''That explains it. I think you should talk to Izzy yourself. It will be more.. Personal that way. I don't want to tell you anything, but I think you should get closer to your daughter and sister.'' I told them, looking at Renee and Charlie first, then to Emmett and Baxter and then to Ava.

''So since I'm her eldest brother, I think I should go and talk to her first.'' Emmett said, grinning like a fool.

''And I think exactly that fact could intimidate her, which is why I should go.'' Baxter shot back, smiling like a winner. I swear the two of them always made everything a competition.

''I'm not sure the fact that her eldest brother is speaking to her will intimidate someone from Fire and especially Izzy.'' Baelfire countered, shaking his head at the two.

''Come on man! I was so close!'' Baxter groaned.

''I think it's not a bad idea if she meets, us, her siblings first. I don't think she is ready to meet you yet.'' Ava said, looking at her parents with sorrowful eyes. She knew what they were feeling and seeing her parents this sad, destroyed her too. It was natural for her to care a lot for other people. That's a good quality people from Water have.

''Agreed.'' Everyone said, meanwhile Renee and Charlie stared at each other. They were holding hands and looking in each others eyes with an intense look that made me wanna look away.

''Fine.'' Renee whispered, not taking her eyes off her husband.

''Emmett you'll go talk to her first and please don't run her over.'' Charlie told his son, as he raised an eyebrow. Emmett shouted a loud 'yes' and grinned at his brother.

''Don't worry, you'll get to talk to her after me.'' Emmett grinned as he winked at his brother.

''I'll give you 24hours to talk to her, then it's my turn.'' Baxter answered, glaring at his brother. I had to smile. If Izzy could only see this. She thinks they don't care for her at all, but they really do. I see it everyday in their eyes and their behavior. Even when we were little they adored the sister they never got to know.

Ava was the worst among them. She missed her sister terribly and growing up with two brother, but knowing you have a sister, made her feel sad. I remember once walking into her room when she was around 7. She played with her dolls and acted as if her sister was playing with her. She talked out loud into the air, and probably imagined her sister sitting in front of her.

''How about I warn her first? We saw how she reacted to surprises.'' I reminded them , thinking about the day where she found out the truth and ran away. I stood up from my chair.

''Oh and Edward? Please tell her to take a look onto her desk. I've left a message for her.'' Baelfire asked me. I looked at him and nodded, understanding what he meant.

''I will don't worry.'' I reassured him and took a few steps towards the door, when my mother called me.

''Edward. Maybe you should also clear some things up with Tanya. She still thinks you two are.. you know together.'' My mother Esme told me, slightly feeling awkward.

I sighed, but nodded. Tanya. Another problem that doesn't seem to be solved in the near future. She has gotten extremely clingy and as many times as I tell her things between us were over, she simply doesn't understand it.

I made my way outside the room and into the Secret Garden's, were I saw Izzy sitting on a bench, looking into nothing. I stopped for a second, enjoying the view. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

''Hey there beautiful.'' I smiled as I joined her on the bench. She looked up and I could see her slightly blushing. A smile spread across her face and her eyes were burning into mine.

''Hey there handsome. You know I never expected this place to be this peaceful.'' Izzy said, looking around at all the colorful flowers and trees who were blossoming profusely. There was even a little lake.

''We all come here when we need time to think or for ourselves.'' I told her.

''So this is a garden only for royals?'' Izzy asked.

''Yes. With all the duties we have, it's nice to have a place where no one interrupts you. But yeah, pretty much only for royals.'' I said, giving her a wink. She chuckled.

''Royal. I'm a fucking royal.'' Izzy murmured. ''Not long ago, I thought you were all spoiled brats and now I'm one of you.''

''You were always one of us. Part of us.'' I reminded her. I could see she was trying to hide her feelings. She shrugged it off and I knew she was hoping I'd drop the topic, but I wasn't going to.

''I talked to everyone and a pretty interesting truth was revealed. Did you know that your adoptive father was gifted? He had an ability to make tracks and scents disappear and he did that with you for a few years, which is why your family couldn't track you down Izzy. They've checked on you before and after that time and you were always fine.'' I explained.

I confused and maybe shocked a bit? She closed her eyes after I spoke, taking in deep breaths.

''It was a good idea to kill him.'' Izzy hissed under her breath.

''Don't let your anger control you, please.'' I pleaded, knowing a lot of people from Fire tend to be lead by their anger and urge for revenge.

''It's already too late Edward. I will take revenge to the ones that have mistreated me.'' Izzy told me, her lips formed into a thin line. I touched her arm, trying to calm her down and it worked.

''You're better than them.'' I told her.

''I don't think I am.-'' Izzy started, but got interrupted by Tanya coming in.

''Oh Edward! Why do you always make me wait? We were suppose to meet up an hour ago! I knew you'd be here in our special place.'' Tanya said as she walked towards us, with a smile on her face.

My face darkened. Great. That's exactly why my mother reminded me about Tanya, to avoid these moments.

''What to do you want here Tanya?'' I said annoyed. Izzy looked up at me. I saw the hurt in her eyes, and as always she tried to cover it. I bet she was thinking I betrayed her. But I wasn't in contact with Tanya for weeks.

''Gosh Edward, did you already forget? Our wedding is in a week! I can't believe we're going to be bounded forever.'' Tanya sung, taking my hand.

Izzy stood up. ''I better go.''

She had tears in her eyes. She had tears in her eyes. I made her cry.

I wanted to grab her arm and talk to her, telling her what Tanya said was not true, but she was too fast. She already ran in full speed out of the garden.

Good job Edward. Everything was going so well for us and now it's shattered again. Again because of Tanya. I will not let her destroy my relationship to Izzy again. I loved her too much to lose her again, because of a silly ex- fiance.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I always love to hear your opinion, they motivate me so much! Also I won't be able to update withing the week for the next 3-4 weeks, because school is really stressful. I will try and update on weekends though. **


End file.
